Harry's Bond Part 1
by Mionefan
Summary: Harry and Hermione meet on the train and are immediately bonded. Follows the general outline of JKR's Book 1, but is AU. This is Part 1 of a proposed 8 part fiction
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

**Part 1**

**Prologue: Decision**

Deep in the castle at Hogwarts, an ancient magic stirred. Stored there by the founders, it had waited for almost eight hundred years. Godric Gryffindor had invoked it, in preparation for an event foreseen by the great wizard Merlin in the twelfth century.

Events were now coming to the forefront, and it was time to release the magic. Choosing the recipients of that magic was foretold by events ensuring that at least one became obvious as soon as another foretold event happened. The other recipient was not so obvious. She would have to complement the first, but be a worthy mind, strong willed, and sensitive. A candidate would be selected among two possible. The choice made and the magic invoked. When the two met, the stage would be set and the result would be a powerful bonded pair that would save the wizarding world from disaster. Timing was everything. Too early was as bad as too late. Getting the timing just right was critical. It was decided to activate the magic when the two met for the first time. Nothing could be left to chance, and so other magic's were invoked to protect the selected pair, and guide them when the time came. Love would play a large part in the outcome, which was incorporated into the magic as well. The stage was set. But the wait was long…

**_"That which is done out of love always takes place beyond Good and Evil."_ Friedrich Nietzsche**

**Chapter 1: Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Harry Potter was a wizard. He had found this out from Hagrid, the Groundskeeper and Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a few days ago on his eleventh birthday. Hagrid was a very large man by anyone's standards. He looked too large to be a real person, as if somehow he had forgotten to stop growing.

Although he had always known something was different about him, but finding out he was a wizard came as quite a shock to Harry. Now, all those strange things that happened to him began to make sense. The time his teacher's hair turned purple, the haircut that refused to stay cut, the time he wound up on the school roof when chased by his cousin Dudley, or the time he set a snake on Dudley, after Dudley shoved him out of the way by at the zoo. Each time, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had severely punished him. He had spent weeks alone, locked in his cupboard under the stairs for the pettiest offenses. Half starved most of his life, Harry was beginning to believe he was worthless. Dudley got all the presents, most of the food and all the attention. Harry didn't even remember the last good meal he had, never mind any presents. Attention? Oh, he got attention, but it was in the form of punishment. He dreaded Uncle Vernon, who would beat him just enough that it wouldn't show later.

His parents had not died in a car crash after all; they had been killed by the most evil wizard of all time.

Hagrid had taken him to Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping street hidden in London. There he had learned of the gold that his parents had left him, after visiting Gringotts, the wizard bank. Visits to the shops in Diagon Alley had completed the list of school items on the letter Hagrid delivered last night. A wand and an owl were his most prized possessions. The owl, a snowy white beautiful bird that Hagrid bought Harry for his birthday. He promptly named the owl, Hedwig.

He purchased his wand at Ollivander's, after Harry tried many wands. The wand that chose him was eleven inches, made of holly with a magical core of phoenix feather. Curiously, Mr. Ollivander told him he had sold the brother to the wand that gave him the scar.

"And who was that person?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, we do not speak his name," replied Mr. Ollivander, but I think you are destined to do great things. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things; terrible things, but great."

Harry asked Hagrid about the wizard that killed his parents.

Lord Voldemort had tried to kill him with an evil curse, but the curse had rebounded instead and Voldemort had vanished. Harry was left with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead and memory of a green flash of light. Hagrid didn't believe that Voldemort was gone forever, but most of the wizarding world did.

A month after his eleventh birthday found Harry at King's Cross Station in London, looking for Platform Nine and Three-quarters. He was starting at Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. With his new snowy owl Hedwig and a trunk full of spell books, potion ingredients and a new wand, he wondered how to find the seemingly missing platform. There was Platform Nine; and beside it, Platform Ten, but nothing in between. Feeling dejected, he had almost decided to head back to the Dursley's and the taunts he was sure to receive.

He turned as a group of redheads passed close by, and caught the words "…full of Muggles" and "this way to Platform Nine and Three-quarters." They must be wizards, so he trailed along behind them as they approached the barrier.

"You first Percy," the mother called to one of the boys and Percy headed straight at the barrier between the two platforms. Harry couldn't quite see what happened as Percy disappeared, followed by a pair of twin boys named Fred and George.

Despairing of finding how they did it, Harry asked their mother.

"Not to worry dear, you just run at the barrier between the two platforms, and it magically opens for you. It's Ron's first time as well."

There was a small redheaded girl there as well, and she wanted to go, but her mother said, "Not this year Ginny. You start school next year."

Harry looked at the small redhead that her mother had called Ginny. There was a strange attraction he felt with the girl, a tingling. She was pretty enough and he thought he should introduce himself.

Her mother introduced herself. "I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my youngest son Ron and my daughter Ginny."

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Harry Potter," said Harry. Harry had started to shake hands but was interrupted by Molly.

"You better hurry dear, the train leaves in a couple of minutes."

Ginny let out a squeak at the name. She had always imagined meeting Harry Potter. She wished she had more time to properly meet him and shake hands, but he turned and raced for the barrier. She also had felt a strange tingling inside as he approached.

Pushing the trolley with his trunk and cage containing Hedwig, he ran at the barrier and instead of hitting a brick wall, found himself on the other side. Platform Nine and Three-quarters and a scarlet steam engine and train appeared in front of him. It was a beautiful sight!

He made his way down the train to a compartment and struggled to load his trunk aboard. The twins Fred and George saw him and helped him get the trunk aboard. They introduced themselves and their jaws dropped when Harry introduced himself.

After he found an empty compartment and settled in, Ron, the other redhead boy asked if he could sit with Harry, as all the other compartments were full.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," Ron introduced himself.

"Hi, pleased to meet you, I'm Harry Potter, your mother started to introduce us." Harry replied.

"So it's true, I didn't quite catch what mum said when she spoke to you. George and Fred said you were on the train!" exclaimed Ron. "Do you have the… you know… scar?"

Harry showed him the scar under the fringe of hair on his forehead.

"Wicked," said Ron. "Does it hurt?"

"No, but I sometimes have dreams about it," Harry replied.

The train started and Harry watched as Ginny ran down the platform waving, trying to get a better look at him. He felt that he had missed something important, but couldn't quite be sure what it was.

The train quickly picked up speed and soon left London far behind.

Later, a witch came by with a trolley loaded with snacks. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she called. Ron had a sandwich but didn't look like he wanted it very much.

Harry pulled out a handful of wizard money and said, "We'll take the lot."

Ron gasped at the amount of money Harry had, and was shocked considering how Harry was dressed. Harry was wearing hand-me-down clothes from his cousin Dudley, and since Dudley was very fat, the clothes didn't fit very well.

They shared Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes. The Chocolate frogs had picture cards in them of famous wizards. Harry got Albus Dumbledore. The pictures moved, and a caption on the other side read:

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern_

_Times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his_

_Defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945,_

_For the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's_

_Blood and his work on alchemy with his partner,_

_Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys_

_chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Turning the card back over, he saw that Dumbledore had disappeared.

"He's gone"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "I've got about five hundred myself. You could start collecting different ones and we could trade."

After polishing off the snacks, they sat back and talked.

Harry was ashamed at not knowing anything about the wizarding world, but Ron said that lots of muggle born didn't know anything more than him.

Harry told Ron how he got the scar; and Ron was quite upset when Harry mentioned Voldemort's name, but told Harry that he had grown up knowing his story from books.

"They've written a book about me?" Harry asked, astonished.

Harry and Ron found they quite enjoyed each others company and a friendship soon developed.

Ron showed Harry his pet rat named Scabbers, and Harry introduced Ron to Hedwig.

Taking out a very battered wand, Ron said, "Fred told me this spell…"

Harry felt another strange tingling inside him at that moment as a pretty, bushy haired witch poked her face in the door and asked, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his. Oh, are we doing spells? Let's see then."

Ron recited, "Sunshine daises, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waived his wand but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it," she said. "I've only tried a few simple spells, but they all worked for me. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?

Ron introduced himself, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." She said distractedly.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. Harry felt a strong tingling inside him when she entered the compartment.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I've read all about you in _Modern Magical History _and _Rise and fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

"You mean there is more than one book about me?" Harry was shocked.

"Blimey Harry, she knows more about you than you do," said Ron.

She took Harry's hand to shake it: there was a trill of song: a bright blue flare of magic and the world twitched around them.

Hermione Jean Granger was born to a pair of muggle parents September nineteenth, the year before Harry Potter. Her parents were dentists and adored Hermione. She also had a younger sister. When they witnessed accidental magic they performed at an early age, they wondered what this meant for their little girls.

They tried to ignore that and sent them off to Muggle School where Hermione was outstanding in her studies. Unfortunately, she made very few friends, and none very close. Teased continuously as a know-it-all, she stayed to herself.

Hermione was a pretty girl, neither tall nor too short, with bushy light brown hair and large front teeth. Her best assets were her legs. They were shapely and long, but she tended to hide them, so that she would blend in with the crowd at school. Her figure was pleasant, and hinted at the beauty she would become in later years. Everyone immediately noticed her eyes, which were a soft chocolate brown. You could get lost in those eyes, eyes that were a window to her soul. Lies were a foreign thing to her, and her eyes would only tell the truth. They reflected a seriousness that many found disconcerting.

When she got her letter from Hogwarts, she was thrilled. Her parents weren't quite so enthusiastic, as that meant she would be leaving them and they would only see her during the summer. Because she was born in mid September, she didn't start Hogwarts until almost a year later.

Her enthusiasm knew no bounds and she quickly talked her parents into taking her to Diagon Alley for her supplies. Once there, she picked up all the books the letter mentioned she needed, along with extra books she felt would be of use. Along with a wand and clothes and the standard potion ingredients she would need, she came home with quite a heavy load.

All summer found her deep into her books, studying and muttering to herself. Not being able to do magic until she left for school, frustrated her, so she took to memorizing everything she could from her spell books. Her memory was phenomenal, and she absorbed like a sponge, everything she read.

The wand that chose her, Vine wood with a core of Dragon Heartstring was very unusual.

When she came across references to Harry Potter, she was intrigued. Here was a boy she'd like to meet, so she read everything she could lay her hands on about him.

When she arrived at Platform Nine and Three-quarters at the start of the school term, she thought she caught a glimpse of him, but lost him in the crowd.

Boarding the train, she felt a slight tingling inside her and it startled her. She ignored it when a shy, pudgy boy asked her if she had seen his lost toad.

Neville Longbottom had already asked up and down the train if anyone had seen his pet toad. Hermione decided to help him look. Stopping at one compartment, she looked in and saw two new students, one of whom was starting to say a spell. The tingling was stronger, but ignoring it again she asked them if they had seen Neville's toad.

Neither one had, so she asked to see the spell the one boy was starting. When he finished the spell and nothing happened, she asked "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've only tried a few simple spells, but they all worked for me. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

Ron had introduced himself, and as soon as she looked at Harry, something felt different. The tingling inside her was almost too much to stand.

Harry Potter introduced himself, and with a shock, she realized that this was the boy she had been studying all summer and wanted to meet.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I've read all about you in _Modern Magical History _and _Rise and fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

She reached out her hand to shake his. A flash of brilliant light, a surge of magical energy and the world twitched around them.

Hundreds of miles north in a Scottish town, in an ancient castle, a phoenix in the Headmasters office trilled.

Albus Dumbledore looked up at Fawkes in question. He had felt a profound magical disturbance just as Fawkes trilled. What could this mean? Something important had happened, but he was at a loss to understand what. He would have to keep his eyes and ears wide open in the coming days to discover what had happened.

A dazed expression replaced Harry and Hermione's normal smiles. Here was something totally unexpected. As they looked around, Ron's face showed awe. Neville blinked, astonished.

"What just happened?" Ron queried.

Hermione was the first to recover, but was unable to talk. She felt a strange comfortable feeling deep inside her.

Harry was too dazed to say anything: but something very strange and wonderful had happened to him. Inside, he felt a surge of something he had never felt before, a kind of powerful feeling and connection with this witch. His whole body seemed saturated with power. He felt giddy and light-headed.

Inviting Hermione and Neville to sit down with them, Harry recovered enough to say to Ron "I think we somehow connected."

"How in Merlin did that happen, and what does it mean?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Harry replied.

Hermione sat down with a thump, contemplating what had just happened. Her mind was in turmoil, and things had not settled down in her body. Every nerve tingled with expectation that something wonderful had just taken place. Looking at Harry, she knew he felt it too. Power! A great sense of power swamped her body and mind, leaving her breathless.

Neville looked at them and shook his head. He had never heard of such a thing happening either.

Harry stared at Hermione. Whispers in Harry's mind felt strange, yet exciting. A word here, a phrase there, that he knew he didn't think himself; almost like a faint conversation taking place in his head. A ghost image of himself formed in his mind, and he jerked back, closing his eyes. What was happening? Was he seeing himself through Hermione's eyes?

Hermione stared back at Harry and thought: a connection; we have a connection! That's impossible! She felt a strong emotion flow through her body that was not her own. Looking at Harry, she also saw a faint image of herself in her mind, and a confusing whisper of conversation superimposed on her own thoughts. Was she going mad? The image disappeared when Harry jerked back and closed his eyes. _This can't be real she thought_! _We'll have to talk about this,_ she thought, _but in private. H…Hello Harry, _she thought_. Can you hear me?_

Harry jerked his head up, answering at once in her head_. Yes Hermione, how is this possible? I don't know much about magic, but I think this is not normal for a wizard and a witch to talk like this in each other's head._

_I feel as if I've always known you Harry; I don't think it's normal either. We'll have to find out more about this._

When the door slid open again and a blond boy with two other boys entered, Harry recognized him from Madam Malkin's shop when he was fitted for his robes.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying up and down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. The two boys that followed him in looked large and mean.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle."

Ron gave a snicker.

"Think my name's funny do you? I can see who you are. Red hair, freckles and more family than your parents can afford. You must be a Weasley."

He turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others. I can help you there."

He offered a hand, but Harry, sensing an insult to his new friend said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself."

Draco's face went a bit pink and he said, "I'd be careful if I were you Potter, unless you want to wind up like your parents. You hang around riff-raff like the Weasleys and that oaf Hagrid and it'll rub off on you."

Harry and Ron both stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair. Hermione and Neville standing with Harry and Ron with their wands out prevented a fight.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle quickly backed out, muttering to themselves.

No one knew any curses, but Malfoy didn't know that.

Ron said, "They'll probably be sorted into Slytherin House. I hope we don't wind up there as well. There wasn't a wizard or witch that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor. All my brothers are in that house.

"How many brothers do you have?" asked Harry.

"Five and a sister. Bill's the oldest and is in Africa working for Gringotts, the wizard bank. Charlie's in Romania working with Dragons, and you've met Percy, Fred and George. Percy made Prefect this year. Ginny is at home with mum and will start school next year. Dad works at the Ministry of Magic.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department."

"What about you Neville?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I live with my Gran. My family wasn't even sure I was magical until one day my Great Uncle Algie accidentally dropped me out an upstairs window and I bounced unhurt down the driveway. They were so pleased I wasn't a squib."

"What's a squib?" Harry asked.

"Someone from a magical family that can't do magic." He replied.

"Tell us about your family Hermione." Harry asked. He could hear her in his head, even as she answered aloud. _This is weird!_ _We'll have to talk about this,_ he thought_, but not here_.

"Both my parents are Muggle dentists," Hermione replied. "I was oh so pleased when I got my letter. They were quite shocked. I don't think there are any magical relations in my family as far as I can determine, although I have a younger sister Emily that is also magical. I went to Muggle schools until I got my letter. I've been practicing and reading all summer."

"That's the same as me," said Harry, "But I lost my parents, and my relatives refuse to speak of them. They hate anything to do with magic. I didn't even know I was magical until Hagrid told me on my eleventh birthday. He then told them the extent his relatives went to keep his letters from him, finally winding up on a small cottage on a rock at sea. Hagrid had found them and told him the story of his parents being killed and his scar.

They all jumped when he mentioned Voldemort.

"Don't say his name," Ron said, looking scared. Hermione and Neville also winced.

The four of them continued to get to know one another and found they quite liked their new friends. Harry and Hermione had never had real friends before, and Neville was way too shy to make many friends. Ron had his brothers and sister of course, and they played together. His mother home taught Ron until he received his letter.

The four of them sat, absorbed in their thoughts.

Ron thought: _Here I meet Harry Potter, and make friends and now this witch has caused something to happen between them_. _She seems bossy; I hope she doesn't come between us. She did stick up for me though, against Malfoy._

Neville thought: _Harry Potter! I'm in the same compartment with Harry Potter. I hope we can be friends, he seems really nice. Ron talks a lot but he seems nice too. Hermione is a little intimidating, but what just happened to her and Harry?_

Hermione thought: _Harry Potter! I can't believe I've met him! What just happened between us? I can hear his thoughts. That's so scary! We need to talk and sort this out!_

Harry thought: _Good grief! What a day, I make friends with three people, one who can talk in my head: a girl at that! She's pretty, but I don't know anything about her. Ron's cool, Neville is shy like me, but seems very nice. Hermione. What a nice name. I hope I don't make a fool of myself. I'd hate to lose her as a friend. If I look at her, I think I can see what she sees. She can hear what I think! I'm afraid to look at her until I find out what's going on. I've never had any friends before; I'm not sure how to act, especially around girls. Hermione, I think I could get to really like her…_

_I can hear almost every word Harry says. He likes me! He thinks I'm pretty! Wow! Nobody has ever said that to me before! Harry, I think you're kind of cute too!_

Darkness settled in, and all too soon, they heard an announcement that the train would be arriving at Hogwarts station in five minutes.

"We'd all better get into our robes," Hermione said.

Disembarking from the train, they heard Hagrid call, "Firs' years this way."

Harry ran up to greet Hagrid. "Hi Hagrid."

"Alright there Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Firs' years c'mon follow me."

Slipping and sliding, Hagrid led the way to the boats. As they came around a sharp bend, they got their first look at Hogwarts Castle. A broad lake spread between them and the castle. The sight was amazing, with many turrets and towers rising from a vast castle. It shimmered in the dark and a great Ooooh arose from the first year students. The castle was perched on a great cliff overlooking the lake.

Loading four to a boat they set sail magically. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville wound up in the same boat. Whispers of thought continued to play in both Harry's and Hermione's minds.

_Harry, this is so amazing, it's like a fairy story._

_I know Hermione, I can't believe this is all happening._

_What do you mean Harry?_

_I've never had anything my whole life, and now… it's like a dream. A very nice dream. I'm afraid I'll wake up and find myself still in my relatives place._

After a short sail across the lake, they ducked through a curtain of ivy in the cliff face and through a long tunnel, landing at a hidden dock deep inside the castle.

"Oy, you there, is this your toad?" Hagrid asked Neville.

"Trevor!" called Neville as he took the toad from Hagrid.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and stood before a huge oak door.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked loudly on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sorting Things Out

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

_A/N: Thanks as always to my beta Vettesr for helping to get this in decent shape. As usual, any errors are my responsibility._

**Chapter 2: Sorting Things Out**

A severe looking tall black-haired witch in emerald green robes opened the doors. Harry thought she looked like someone not to be crossed.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

She pulled the door wide and they got their first look at the inner chamber. It was so high that the ceiling was barely visible. Great torches lit the entrance. The chamber was larger than the Dursley's house. There was a magnificent staircase leading to the upper floors. A doorway to the right led to the Great Hall, where the murmurs of hundreds of voices could be heard.

_Wow, Hermione, have you ever seen anything this huge?_

_No Harry, although I read about it in 'Hogwarts, A History'._

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "You will be sorted into your houses before the banquet begins. The houses will be like your family while you are here. Points will be awarded for your triumphs, points will be taken away for any rule breaking. At the end of the school year, the house cup will be awarded to the house with the most points. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." She then led them into the Great Hall.

Harry had never seen such magnificence. Thousands of candles floated in the air and the ceiling reflected the sky. Four long tables ran the length of the hall and were occupied by hundreds of students. At the head of the hall, another table contained the professors with the Headmaster at the center.

Professor McGonagall stopped them in front of an old four-legged stool with an ancient looking hat on it.

"Form a line and when your name is called, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house."

Harry was very nervous, he was afraid that the sorting hat would tell him that he didn't belong there and he'd be sent home. Hermione was muttering spells under her breath, and Ron was nervously hoping that he didn't have to fight a troll, as Fred had told him.

As they watched, a tear near the brim in the hat opened and the hat began to speak:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Professor McGonagall called out the first name:

"Abbott, Hannah." A pink faced girl with blond pigtails left the line, sat on the stool and put the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat, and the girl set the hat back on the stool and ran to the Hufflepuff table where they warmly greeted her.

"Bones, Susan." A nervous girl with long blond hair sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" also went to Ravenclaw, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor.

"Bullstrode, Millicent," became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry was getting worried now. He was always picked last at school, since nobody wanted him to be on their team. Maybe they'd send him home, admitting they'd made a mistake sending him the letter.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione ran up and put the sorting hat on.

"Curious," a small voice inside the hat said. "You don't seem to be complete here. There's part of you missing. Where's your other half?"

"Other half?" whispered Hermione, nervously. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"You've bonded with someone. Well never mind, he'll turn up. Meanwhile, where to put you? You'd be good in Ravenclaw, You have a superb mind, but I see daring and nerve there as well. I know!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Hermione shakily made her way to the Gryffindor table to cheers and clapping. _Bonded, _she thought, _what does that mean? The hat must mean with Harry!_

_Harry? I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor as well._

Harry looked at Ron, "It sure took a long time with Hermione."

"I dunno," replied Ron, "at least I won't have to fight a troll like the twins said. Wait 'till I get them alone!

_Hermione, I missed what the Hat said to you._

_I think you'll see when it gets to you. Try to be sorted into Gryffindor._

"Neville Longbottom!"

The hat took a long time with Neville, but finally shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" and a shaky Neville made his way to the Gryffindor table.

Several more students were sorted before Professor McGonagall called out:

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Malfoy swaggered up to the hat and barely put it on when the hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN"

Ron turned to Harry and said, "I figured that's where the git belonged."

Several more first year students were called before it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispering and murmurs broke out in the hall and all eyes fell on Harry.

Harry made it to the stool, knees shaking with tension. He donned the hat and a small voice spoke in his head.

"Ah, so here's the missing half! I was afraid I'd have to call the Headmaster over for a conference if you didn't show up."

"Wha…What do you mean?" whispered Harry.

"Why you're the other half of course."

"I don't understand. What other half?"

"Why the other bonded half of you and Hermione Granger of course," said the hat.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. Harry's jaw dropped at this bit of information. "How can that be?"

"Why you've magically bonded! Didn't you know?" said the hat.

Harry felt faint, he knew something magical had happened on the train, but was unprepared for this! _Bonded,_ he thought, as the word sank in_, just what does that mean?_ The implications were starting to sink in. _I've got to talk to Hermione!_

"I've put your other half in Gryffindor, so even though you'd do well in Slytherin, you'll need to be with your other half," said the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat at last, and Harry staggered to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione.

"I need to talk to you privately, as soon as possible," he told Hermione.

Hermione winced and gave him a meaningful look, nodding nervously. She had heard everything the hat and Harry had said. _We seem to be able to talk to each other without speaking, _she thought to Harry.

Harry thought back: _Yeah, I only caught parts of what you were thinking before, now I can hear it all. This is really spooky._

Meanwhile, a great cheer arose from the Gryffindor table when they learned that Harry Potter had been sorted into their house.

"We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" The chant rose.

After everyone had settled down, the remaining first years were sorted.

"Ronald Weasley!" McGonagall called, and Ron walked up and put the hat on.

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, much to his relief, and sat on the other side of Harry.

After the sorting was complete, the Headmaster spoke. "Before we tuck into the Feast, there are a few announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Also, the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all students who wish not to die a most painful death."

There was complete silence for this.

"Mr. Filch has posted a list of banned substances on his office door. With that, let the feast begin," finished the Headmaster, smiling.

Harry had never seen such an abundance of food! After sampling a little of everything, he decided that this was the best dinner he'd ever had. The Dursley's had never allowed him to eat like this. Treacle Tart became his favorite desert. He caught odd tastes when Hermione had something different than him.

Suddenly, about twenty ghosts drifted into the hall. Harry had never seen a ghost before and it startled him.

A ghost with a ruff drifted by and Harry's hand went right through it. It felt like he had doused his hand in ice water.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service, resident ghost of Gryffindor tower."

"I know who you are," said Ron. "You're Nearly Headless Nick."

"It's Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind."

"Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly Headless?" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"Like this," and he flopped his head sideways off his ruff. His head seemed to be attached by a small sinew to his body.

"Urgh, that's disgusting," said Hermione.

Jerking his head back onto his body, Sir Nicholas drifted off.

Harry looked up to the head table and saw Professor Dumbledore give him a wink. Looking over the head table at the rest of the professors, he noticed Professor Quirrell, whom he had met in the Leakey Cauldron pub, talking to a rather nasty looking man. The man looked at him with a vicious glare, and Harry's scar burst with pain. Clutching his head, he looked away.

At the same time, Hermione felt a sharp pain in her head and turned to Harry. "Harry, what is it?" she asked.

"I dunno," he replied, "I just looked at that professor and my scar hurt. Who is that professor sitting beside Professor Quirrell?"

"My head hurt too," said Hermione.

Percy replied, "That's Professor Snape, he teaches Potions, but it's really Quirrell's job of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he wants."

When the feast was over, the prefects led the first years to their respective house common rooms.

Dumbledore intercepted Harry and Hermione and asked them to accompany him to his office. Percy gave a startled look, but continued to lead the first year Gryffindors up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what they had done to merit the Headmaster's attention.

Both felt their connection re-establish itself, only stronger this time. Harry could actually hear Hermione thinking _I wonder what's going on, he can't know that we've bonded can he?_ He could also feel her emotions give a lurch, as she realized she could feel him in her head as well.

Harry still couldn't believe that he could hear her thoughts! _I've got a girl in my head,_ he thought, _is this what the Sorting Hat meant?_

Hermione, hearing his thoughts replied. _I'm sure this is what the sorting hat meant. Otherwise we wouldn't be hearing each others thoughts. But what exactly does bonding mean?_

They shortly arrived at a gargoyle and Professor Dumbledore whispered a password. The gargoyle sprang aside and a circular escalator started moving. With Dumbledore leading the way, they traveled up to his office. It was a strange office, with many strange silver instruments, and a colorful bird perched on a stand.

The headmaster tossed some floo powder into his fireplace, said 'Professor McGonagall,' and stuck his head in the green fire. "Could you come to my office right away please?"

Conjuring up a pair of chairs, he bade them be seated.

McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace seconds later. "What is it Albus?"

"I have two of your students here: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. You should be here for this," he said.

"Harry, Hermione, this is your head of house, Professor McGonagall."

Addressing them, he said, "I want to welcome you both to Hogwarts. I know this may seem a little unusual to you both, but something very strange has come to my attention. Several hours ago, I felt a profound disturbance in the magic surrounding the school. Kind of a shock wave that traveled out from the interior of Hogwarts. My phoenix, Fawkes, trilled and I knew it wasn't just my imagination. The sorting ceremony seemed oddly long for you two, so I decided to check further. I could ask the Sorting Hat, but perhaps you two might enlighten me.

Harry started to speak, and at the same time, Hermione spoke. A confused expression formed on both their faces. "I… We… That is…" they both said at the same time.

"Perhaps Harry could start," Dumbledore said softly.

"When we were on the train, Hermione entered the compartment I was sharing with Ron Weasley. She introduced herself and shook my hand. A kind of shock went through us, and we both felt strange. It was a wonderful feeling, as if we had connected somehow. I caught parts of conversation and glimpses of myself in my head. As soon as I shut my eyes, the image went away.

Hermione nodded, confirming this, and looked bewildered.

Hermione took over. "When I sat to be sorted, the Sorting Hat asked me where my other half was. I had no idea what it was talking about, so it stated that I'd bonded with someone, and sorted me into Gryffindor."

"Ah," said Dumbledore.

Harry continued, "When I sat to be sorted, the Sorting Hat stated that it had now found the missing half. I had no idea what that meant and told the hat so. The hat replied that I had bonded with Hermione, and proceeded to sort me into Gryffindor as well."

"So," the Headmaster continued, "The pair of you have formed a magical soul bond with each other. This is very unusual and has never been seen in ones so young, and not in that way. Is there anything else?"

Hermione replied, "We seem to have strengthened the bond since the sorting. I can now see what Harry sees more clearly, and hear and feel what he feels. During the feast, his scar hurt, and I felt it too! Professor, how and why has this happened?"

The Headmaster replied, "I'm not sure, Soul Bonding is very rare and hasn't happened in over a hundred years. Usually it occurred when a couple was deeply in love, and wishes to share everything. A ceremony took place that sealed the bond. It has fallen out of fashion, since it commits the two bonded people to each other forever. When one dies, the other usually follows in a short time. In any case, the spells to create it were lost a long time ago. This seems to be a special case: and formed spontaneously. Nothing in current knowledge accounts for it."

"Harry, what do you feel toward Hermione?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure, Professor, I really like her; certainly I feel very close to her now. It's a wonderful feeling but it'll take awhile to sort out everything."

"Hermione?" prompted the Headmaster.

"I… I feel that I've known him forever, Professor. It's a comfortable feeling, and as Harry said, I feel close to him, drawn to him even."

"Children, this seems to be the initial stages of the bonding. The bond should grow stronger and will also affect your magic. Usually the effect is to increase the power of each person. Together, you two could be unusually strong as the bond progresses."

"How long does this stage last Professor?" Hermione asked.

"It used to take several years to progress; I'm not sure in your case. Certainly not right away. Harry, Hermione mentioned that your scar hurt. Tell me about that."

Harry answered, "When I looked up at the head table. I was looking at Professors Snape and Quirrell. Suddenly my scar hurt until I looked away."

"For now, I think we'll monitor this and see if any other phenomenon occurs. I'll have Professor McGonagall escort you to your dormitory."

"Professor," Harry asked McGonagall, as they walked to the Gryffindor dormitory. "What do you make of all this?"

"I'm not sure Harry. Certainly it will create an unusual situation in the classrooms. Being able to read each other's thoughts will make it hard to determine how to test you individually. On the other hand, it should speed your and Hermione's learning considerably. You'll each have to be tested on each subject separately, but I don't see any problem with that. Emotionally, a problem may arise, since you each share the others emotions. That could be difficult for you both to handle."

"I'll be here for you whenever you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you Professor," they both chorused.

"Here's you dormitory, the password is 'Caput Draconis,' good luck."

The fat lady in the portrait swung aside and the pair climbed into the common room.

"Harry, we need to talk," said Hermione.

"I agree, but where?" replied Harry. "It isn't exactly private in here."

_We could talk in our minds, but it might look weird if we sat and stared at each other._

They looked around to a full common room. Everyone stared at them, and Percy approached.

"What did the Headmaster want with you two?" he asked.

"Sorry Percy, that's personal and private information," Hermione replied.

Percy spluttered a bit but finally chose not to pursue it further.

"We'll talk tomorrow Harry," Hermione suggested. "I'll find us a private place," she whispered.

Percy told them where their rooms were and left.

Harry's trunk was by his four-poster bed. Compared to his cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's, it looked to be the height of luxury.

Ron was already sitting up in his bed, eager to find out what happened. Neville was closely paying attention as well. His other roommates were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, but they hadn't come up to bed yet.

"Well, let's hear it," demanded Ron, "what did the headmaster want with you and Hermione?"

"I'm not sure what I can tell you yet, Ron," Harry replied guardedly. "The Headmaster is still researching what happened on the train and with the Sorting Hat."

"The Sorting Hat? What did the Sorting Hat say?" queried Neville.

_Oops_, thought Harry, _I didn't mean to say that! Hermione, we need to talk about this before I open my mouth and put my foot in it._

"Sorry, Neville, the hat had a little trouble deciding where to place us is all."

This seemed to placate Neville, but Ron looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Sorry guys, I'm really knackered, I'm ready for sleep," said Harry. "I'll see you in the morning."

With that, he prepared for bed and closed the curtains on his four-poster bed. Sleep would not come to him, however, and he lay awake trying to figure out the events of the day. Eventually sleep overtook him and he dreamed pleasant dreams that contained a pretty, bushy haired girl with beautiful soft chocolate brown eyes, and a ready smile.

Hermione, for her part, headed straight to bed, without saying much to her new dorm mates: Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown.

She also lay awake thinking. _Best check out the library first chance we get. Hogwarts: A History should be a good place to start. There must also be some books on Soul Bonding. Harry is really nice; his green eyes are really beautiful. I think we'll be good for each other._

A faint thought drifted across her mind that she took to be Harry's. _He's dreaming of me. He thinks I look pretty and he likes my eyes!_ She blushed at the thought. _This could get interesting_.

Finally, she also fell asleep dreaming of Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Potions Professor

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

_A/N: Thanks as always to my beta Vettesr for helping to get this in decent shape. As usual, any errors are my responsibility._

**Chapter 3: The Potions Professor**

The next morning, Harry awoke and took a quick shower. After dressing, he headed down to the common room where Hermione had also just arrived, blushing. She had seen glimpses of Harry taking a shower in her mind. _Shall we wait for Ron and Neville and go down to breakfast together?_ Harry asked.

_Sure, we don't want to be late though, the class schedules will be handed out this morning_, she replied. _We should try to get to the library as soon as we can, maybe we can find a quiet place there to talk and see if we can find out more about Soul Bonding_.

_Sounds like a good idea,_ thought Harry. "Here's Ron and Neville, let's go eat."

"That was a fantastic feast last night," enthused Ron. "Looks like you could put on some weight there mate." He quipped to Harry.

"My relatives never allowed me to eat very much at their place," said Harry. "The food here is fantastic."

"My Gran says I should lose weight." complained Neville.

"Aw, you'll work that off in no time here. Did you see how many staircases there are here?" remarked Ron.

"There are a hundred and forty-two," replied Hermione.

Hermione, it seemed, knew everything. This seemed to irritate Ron for some reason, but he just glared at Hermione without saying anything.

Whispers and stares accompanied them to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone wanted to get a look at Harry. "Did you see him?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Mail came, delivered by dozens of owls. Ron received a letter from his mother, and a copy of the Daily Prophet, the wizarding world newspaper.

Harry spotted it and asked if he could read the paper, and Ron passed it to him.

"Guys, look! Somebody broke into a vault at Gringotts," exclaimed Harry. Whispering, he read to them that the vault in question, number seven hundred and thirteen, was the vault that Hagrid and he had visited after he got his own money. Hagrid wouldn't tell him what he took out of there.

"That would have to be the work of a Dark Wizard," exclaimed Ron. "Those vaults are really well protected."

"I wonder what was in that vault," Hermione wondered.

"Something that Professor Dumbledore wanted kept secret, I bet," said Neville.

At breakfast, they were handed their class schedules.

"Darn, we get Double Potions with the Slytherins!" Harry was not looking forward to that, as his least favorite person would be there: Malfoy.

Finding their classrooms was tricky, stairways seemed to change, and some doors weren't really doors at all, but walls masquerading as doors. There were hidden shortcuts and animated portraits. Worst of all, were Filch and Peeves. Argus Filch was the caretaker and had a nasty look about him. He also had an annoying cat named Mrs. Norris. Mrs. Norris could smell trouble and would quickly fetch Filch, who would come running to catch the perpetrator. He handed out detentions with glee, only sorry that the old punishments were not used anymore. Peeves was a Poltergeist and was worth two locked doors and a vanishing step if you were late for class. Floating along a corridor, he would dump water at you or throw chalk. Nobody except the Headmaster and the Bloody Baron Ghost seemed able to control him. Nearly Headless Nick, on the other hand, was always willing to show the way to a lost Gryffindor student.

The teachers were as different from each other as was possible.

Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration. She was a very strict witch and soon made it clear that nonsense would not be tolerated in her class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will be taught at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

After she had changed her desk into a pig and back again, she set them to the task of changing a match into a needle. After taking a lot of notes, only Harry and Hermione were able to change the match to a needle. It wasn't quite perfect, but it brought a rare smile from McGonagall. Ron had made very little change to his match, but he was not alone. Most of the students had at least changed the match to a silvery color, and Neville even managed to get a slight point to his.

At the end of the lesson, Ron was in a sour mood.

"Ron, magic is about intent, as well as wand movement," Hermione explained.

"Now she tells me," complained Ron.

Professor Flitwick was a tiny wizard who taught Charms. He was so small, that he had to stand on a pile of books to teach. Best not to cross him though, as he was a former dueling champion.

When he called the roll, he let out a squeak and fell off his perch atop the books when he came to Harry's name.

Professor Sprout, a dumpy little witch, taught Herbology, and was in charge of the greenhouses.

They studied plants and magical fungi. Neville seemed delighted with this class.

A ghost taught history of Magic. Professor Binns had fallen asleep years ago and died. His ghost carried on, not realizing he was dead. His classes were easily the most boring, as he tended to drone on like an old vacuum cleaner. They studied Goblins rebellions and quickly got lost in all the odd names. Fortunately both Harry and Hermione kept good notes. Ron tended to fall asleep.

Professor Quirrell's Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were a bit of a joke. He seemed afraid of the subject, and a strong smell of garlic hung around his classes. It was said that he encountered a Vampire while in Romania and he was afraid it would come back for him. He wore a turban that he claimed had been given to him by an African Prince for getting rid of a Zombie. His turban, however gave off a funny smell.

Professor Snape taught Potions, and was the most obnoxious teacher they had ever had. They had Double Potions class with Slytherin students on Friday. Snape favored his own house, which was Slytherin, and regularly deducted points from other students for almost no reason. He seemed to take particular pleasure in deducting points from Harry. Harry thought that Snape disliked him. He was wrong. Snape hated Harry.

The very first class they had with the Professor, confirmed this. As he was taking the attendance, he noticed Harry.

"Ah yes Harry Potter… our new celebrity… Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

Harry didn't know, but the answer popped into his head from Hermione! "It makes a powerful sleeping draught called the Sleep of Death sir."

A nasty scowl appeared on Snape's forehead as he continued.

"Where, Mr. Potter, would you find Bezoars?"

Hermione's answer popped into Harry's head at once. "It's found in a goat's stomach and is an antidote for most poisons sir."

There was definitely a foul look on Snape's face now, but he continued.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane Mr. Potter?"

Again Hermione came through to him. "They are the same plant sir; also known as aconite."

This time Snape snarled at him, "Ten points from Gryffindor, for your cheek, Potter."

This was blatantly unfair, and Ron responded, "He answered your questions Professor, you had no right to deduct points."

The room became very still, and everyone knew Ron had gone too far.

Silkily Snape replied, "Detention, Weasley, I will run this classroom and award or subtract points as I see fit."

Ron turned a bright red, but kept silent.

Draco and the rest of the Slytherins snickered.

After the class had ended, and the four friends exited, Ron burst out, "That git, he's so unfair! What did he expect? That Harry wouldn't know the answers so he could deduct points anyway?"

"Yes, but why does Snape hate me so much?"

"It's not just you Harry, Snape hates anyone not in his house," replied Ron.

Hermione gave Harry an odd look, and quickly suggested that they head to the library as it was their first chance to be alone after a trying week. Ron and Neville didn't seem interested, but Harry readily agreed.

"We'll see you two later," Harry said.

"OK, don't study too hard," replied Ron and Neville together.

Their study load wasn't too heavy this early in the year, but Hermione wanted to learn as much as she could, and pushed the others to study hard as well. Harry took up the challenge, but Ron seemed not as interested. Neville was interested in Herbology, and seemed to be good at it.

As soon as Harry and Hermione were alone, she turned to Harry and asked, "Did you really know the answers to Professor Snape's questions?"

Harry answered, "You know I didn't, thanks for the help. They just appeared in my head from yours." He grinned, "Thanks to you, I won't look like a complete fool with Snape."

"You really have to study harder Harry, but you can help me with things I may not know as well," she remarked.

"We can read each other's thoughts!" Harry said. "I think I really like you, you know. I've never met anyone like you: you're smart and pretty. How cool is that!"

Hermione blushed, "Thank you Harry, I think you're pretty special yourself."

Holding hands, they proceeded to the library. The magic seemed to strengthen when they touched, and they both felt a strong sharp tingle flowing through their hands. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck rose and Hermione gave a little gasp as her hand warmed perceptibly.

"Harry, I think it's getting stronger when we hold hands!" exclaimed Hermione. "It feels really nice.

"Dumbledore said that we could be very powerful together. I feel very comfortable with you. Harry suddenly stammered. Thinking to her, so they wouldn't be overheard he continued:

_Hermione, I've never had anyone that I felt I could trust before, but with you, I feel safe. I've never even had friends, The Dursley's never let me associate with anyone. Even at school, Dudley would make sure no one would be my friend. They all hated me and called me a freak!_

_Oh Harry, I've never had any friends either. At least my parents loved me. I can't imagine what a horrible life you've had. At least now you have me. I'll always be your friend. We're bonded Harry, somehow meant for each other. _She turned and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and he blushed a deep red, before returning the favour, turning even redder.

_This is spooky Harry, I felt a kind of shock that time!_

_H-Hermione, _he stuttered, _I think we better be careful. The bond seems to be pulling us. I-I'm not sure we can control this. I-I'm a bit afraid…_

_Ok Harry, we'll take it slow. We're still pretty young, we have lots of time_They quickly made their way to the library and found a secluded corner.

"Let's see what we can find about Soul Bonding," suggested Hermione.

"I'll bet it's in the restricted section," Harry replied.

"Madam Pince won't let us use the restricted section without a professor's permission. Let's look anyway," Hermione replied. "We can always ask Professor McGonagall for permission, if it's in the restricted section."

"Remember, we also have to see Hagrid. He invited us down to his cottage," Harry reminded her.

"Right. When shall we go, and should we invite Ron and Neville as well?"

"Yes, of course, we're all friends, aren't we," Harry said. "We'll check with them, but I think after supper would be a good time."

Searching through the library confirmed Harry's suspicions. The books were not there.

In the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore looked up sharply. Another small disturbance in the magic had just occurred; two sharp brief spikes. There could be no doubt this time, Harry and Hermione were continuing to bond. This was most disturbing. They were simply too young to push their bond this quickly! He'd have to have a talk with them, if they continued at this pace, they would be effectively married. Advancing that quickly could produce an unstable bond, he thought. It could be disastrous for them both, now that their magical powers would have increased. They might not be able to control any wild magic they accidentally produced, and they were much too immature to control their emotions.

He called Minerva McGonagall to his office for consultations.

As she sat down, she noticed the worried look on the Headmasters face. "Albus, what's happened?" she asked.

"Minerva," he began, uncertain how to proceed. "I think we may have a problem with our two bonded students. The bond seems to have increased dramatically a few minutes ago. I think they may be now in the second stage of bonding."

Minerva gasped. "So soon Albus? How could this be? They're much too young to reach that stage and that quickly."

"Something must have pushed them. I was afraid this might happen. The bond must be self-reinforcing. We'll have to talk to them, and try to slow down the bonding, or serious consequences may result. If they reach the third stage, they would be effectively married, and Merlin knows what that would do to a pair so young. The bond might not be stable and it could wind up destroying them both," Albus replied.

"When do you want to see them?" asked the Professor.

"As soon as possible, but I think we can wait a day or two. We'll have to keep a close eye on them though. Thank goodness the books on Soul Bonding are in the Restricted Section of the library," Albus said.

"Just make sure they can't get at them Albus," Minerva replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Duel at Midnight

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

**Chapter 4: Duel at Midnight**

The pair met up with Ron and Neville and proceeded to lunch. Harry had a sandwich and some pumpkin juice. Hermione had the same.

_Harry, I think I can taste what you're eating! We'll have to be careful what we eat together. Some things might not go well together. I wonder what other senses we share._

Harry replied in her head: _Well, sight; we can sometimes see what the other sees. I-I've had to cover my eyes… er try and close my mind a couple of times when you were in the shower. _Harry blushed a deep red as he thought this to her._ And taste, of course. Touch, that was very weird. I felt you flipping through the pages of a book once. And hearing at least, It was like stereo sometimes, when we're together. Probably smell, although that's a associated with taste. And of course, emotions. That's going to be the hardest to get used to. I'm sure you wouldn't want to feel the pain I feel whenever I think of the Dursley's. _

_Harry, don't forget about our magic. We can probably do some things much better together now. I know I seem to be able to tap into your magic a bit. Or is that just the fact that our magic has increased? For now let's just eat the same things alternating between bites. That way someone doesn't see that we are eating at the same time, but we don't have weird combinations._

_Agreed, _Harry replied.

Ron, unaware of the internal debate going on in his friends' heads, wolfed down several sandwiches, and dug into the desserts. Neville wasn't hungry, but had some pumpkin juice and a tart.

Harry asked Ron and Neville if they wanted to accompany them to Hagrid's place, that evening after supper. Both boys agreed readily.

The rest of the day they spent in Herbology and Astronomy.

After supper, the foursome made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid lived in a small wooden hut at the edge of the forbidden forest.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door.

Several loud booming barks came from inside. Hagrid's voice could be heard. "Down Fang, down!"

Opening the door to let them in, Hagrid tried to hold back Fang. Fang turned out to be a gigantic Boarhound that leaped at Harry and tried to lick him to death.

"Get down Fang, yeh dozy hound! Come in, come in," greeted Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid, I'd like you to meet my friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom," said Harry.

"Another Wesley eh, I knew all your brothers. Biggest troublemakers I ever saw, those twins. Glad to meet you Hermione and Neville. I knew yer parents Neville, fine folk, sorry 'bout what happened to them." Neville looked away for a moment, a sad look on his face.

"C'mon, sit down and have a spot of tea and some rock cakes. Tell me how yer classes are going"

"Hagrid," said Harry, "I noticed in the Daily Prophet that Gringotts had been broken into on my birthday. That's when we were there and the vault they broke into was the same one you took that package from. What was in that package?"

Hagrid gave Harry a shifty look and quickly replied. "I told you Harry, that's Hogwarts business and is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel, who is Nicholas Flamel," asked Harry.

"I should'na said that, ferget I said that," said Hagrid.

They could get nothing further from Hagrid, and they left after goodbye's, walking quietly back to the castle.

At breakfast, the next day the post arrived. An owl dropped a small package for Neville.

"Look everyone, Neville's got a Remembrall." Seamus said.

"When the smoke turns red, it means I've forgotten something," Neville replied.

Malfoy came over and grabbed it, but had to hand it back when Professor McGonagall spotted trouble brewing.

The schedule called for flying lessons, later that morning. Harry and Hermione were excited to finally get to fly. Ron had been flying at the Burrow for years, but Neville said his Gran refused to let him on a broom.

Unfortunately, the lessons were with the Slytherins, and Draco and his gang were there.

Madam Hooch was the instructor. She was a golden-eyed witch with short, grey spiky hair. Greeting everyone, she instructed everyone to command 'Up,' to bring the broom to their hand.

Harry said "Up," and the broom leapt into his hand. Hermione's and a couple of others responded as well. Ron's came up, but it was a bit slow. Neville's rolled over a bit, but after a few tries, it also came into his hand.

Madam Hooch had them mount their brooms and corrected their grips, so that they wouldn't slide off. Harry was happy to see that Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years, despite his boasting and exaggerated stories.

"When I give the word, everyone is to kick off the ground lightly, hover a moment and touch back down." instructed Madam Hooch.

Unfortunately, Neville, being nervous, kicked off to soon and shot up like a cork from a bottle into the air. Losing his nerve, he panicked and slid off his broom, falling to the ground. Madam Hooch went white and hurried to the fallen boy.

"Oh dear, broken wrist, everybody stay where they are until I get back from the hospital wing. If I see anyone flying, they'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quiddich!" she threatened.

As soon as she was gone, Malfoy picked up Neville's Remembrall.

"Give it here Malfoy!" snapped Harry.

"No, I think I'll leave it up a tree for him." sneered Malfoy as he mounted his broom and took off.

Harry quickly followed. He found he was a natural flier and loved the freedom flying gave him.

Hermione was beside herself. _Harry, we're not supposed to leave the ground. Madam Hooch will be furious._

_Come on Hermione, we can't let Malfoy get away with this! Are we in Gryffindor or not. If we let Malfoy get away with it, there'll be no end to his… _But Harry didn't finish, as Hermione made up her mind and quickly kicked off on her broom.

Hermione was quickly beside him and apparently loved flying as much as him.

"Give it back Malfoy, or we'll knock you off your broom!" Harry snarled.

Malfoy looked a little nervous at seeing the two confident fliers accost him.

"Have it your way," he said, and threw it as hard as he could toward the castle.

Harry and Hermione wheeled as one and chased the glass ball.

Harry was slightly in the lead when he made a diving catch close to the castle wall. Returning to the ground, the fliers were immediately accosted by Professor McGonagall.

"What do you two think you were doing? Come with me!" exclaimed McGonagall sharply.

Malfoy and the Slytherins smirked. "You'll be on the next train home," he gleefully taunted.

Harry and Hermione trudged dejectedly behind the professor. _At least we got to fly, and it was a glorious feeling! _They both thought.

Entering the castle, McGonagall stopped at a classroom and asked inside for Wood.

Fearing they were going to be expelled; they were surprised to learn that Wood was a burly fifth year.

"Wood, I've found you a seeker! And not just one, but possibly two!" McGonagall happily informed him.

"These two? But they're only first years!" exclaimed Oliver Wood.

"They both chased a snitch sized ball and Harry narrowly beat Hermione in a diving catch close to the castle wall. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done as well. They're naturals, and they haven't even been on a broom before!" exclaimed the professor. "We could have a chance for the cup this year."

Wood looked like Christmas had come early.

"Ever played Quiddich guys?" asked the burly Keeper.

"Quiddich?" they both asked.

"No, this was my first time on a broom," Harry said.

"Mine too," followed Hermione.

"Oh, Quiddich is a wizarding sport," the professor replied. "Oliver will explain it all to you. Harry, your father was an excellent player and I see you and Hermione could be talented players yourselves. I hope my faith has not been misplaced in recruiting such young players. We really haven't had a player your age in a century."

"I want to hear you two are training hard, or I'll reconsider punishing you," stated McGonagall. The professor talked with the three Quiddich players a little more about the responsibility of being on the house teams and then left them to get acquainted.

Later, in the corridors between classes, Ron exclaimed "Seekers! First years never get to play on the house teams. You must be the youngest players…"

"…in a century! According to McGonagall, they've never had two such promising Seekers before." said Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry, "we don't even know how to play. What if we're no good."

"You'll do fine Harry, it's in your blood, and besides I saw the spectacular catch you made. Hermione was just a tad slower, or she would have had it," Ron said.

"What do you mean, it's in my blood?" asked Harry.

"Your father was a Chaser, there's a trophy with his name on it in the trophy room." said Ron.

"It seems everyone knows more about me and my family than I do." Harry remarked dejectedly.

"Let's have a look at the trophy Harry," suggested Hermione excitedly.

Sure enough, there was a large cup with James Potter's name on it in the trophy room. Harry swelled with pride on seeing this. It was his first connection with his father.

At supper that evening, a surprised Draco Malfoy found that Harry and Hermione, instead of being expelled, were sitting down to dinner as if nothing had happened.

"Enjoying a last meal, Potter, Granger? When are you getting on the train back to your Muggle families?"

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and have your little friends to back you up." replied Harry.

"I'll take you on anytime on my own Potter. How about midnight tonight, wizards duel, wands only, no physical contact. What's the matter Potter, never heard of a wizards duel?"

"'Course he has. I'll be his second! Who's yours?" said Ron.

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe" he said, "Midnight in the trophy room, it's always unlocked."

"What's a wizard duel, and what's a second?" whispered Harry.

"A second is supposed to take over if you die," said Ron casually. "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real trained wizards. The most you'll be able to do is shoot sparks at each other.

"I don't like this Harry," complained Hermione. "We could get in trouble for being out of bed after curfew.

"No one asked you to come Hermione," Ron replied.

"You don't care if you cost us house points?" complained Hermione.

"And it's none of your business." replied Ron.

All the same, Harry was uneasy. Hermione was right, but he couldn't back down now.

_I'll be there with you Harry, in case Malfoy tries something, _Hermione thought inside Harry's head_._

_Thanks Hermione. I know we're not supposed to be out of bed after curfew, but Malfoy can't get away with challenging us. He'll think we're cowards if we don't call him on it. _

_Let's hope it isn't a trap Harry._

_We should tell Ron what's going on between us_.

_I don't know Harry, he seems such an insensitive git sometimes._

_He'll find out sometime, just by the way we act, and he is my friend_.

_Alright Harry, maybe tomorrow._

_It's almost time Hermione, let's get Ron and go. _Harry whispered in her head.

They pulled on their dressing gowns and put their wands in their pockets. Creeping out to the common room, they found Hermione waiting.

"What's she doing here?" complained Ron.

"I'm coming too, to keep an eye open in case Malfoy cheats." said Hermione.

"Let's hope Filch or his cat doesn't spot us first." Harry whispered, as the trio sneaked out the portrait hole.

Neville met them halfway there, after being released from the hospital wing.

"How's the arm Neville?" Harry asked.

"Madam Pomfrey fixed it up right away, but made me rest until now."

"Sorry, Neville, got to go," said Harry, edging away.

"Don't leave me here, the Bloody Baron's been by twice, and Peeves is around somewhere, causing havoc. I've forgotten the new Password." moaned Neville.

When they reached the trophy room, Malfoy wasn't there.

"I knew it, Malfoy set us up!" Hermione exclaimed.

They heard Filch approaching with Mrs. Norris, his cat. "They've got to be here somewhere, my sweet"

"Quick, up here," Harry urged.

They clambered up a set of stairs into a dark corridor.

"Do you get the idea this isn't used very much?" said Ron softly.

"This is the third floor, we're not supposed to be here! It's forbidden!" cautioned Hermione.

They heard Filch and his cat approaching and they took off running until they reached the end of the corridor. There was a locked door in front of them.

"That does it, we're trapped!" moaned Ron.

"Oh move over!" exclaimed Hermione. "Alohomora" she whispered, and the door swung open.

The quartet quickly slipped inside and closed the door. Panting, they waited until they heard Filch abandon the chase. Turning around at the sound of a deep growl, they were confronted with a gigantic three-headed dog. The dog had just awakened and had noticed them. With a growl from the three heads, it charged. Frantically they pushed the door open and fled the room, stopping only to slam and lock the door just in time.

"What were they thinking, keeping that monster locked up like that?" shuddered Ron.

"You weren't paying attention?" admonished Hermione. "It was guarding a trap door in the floor."

"I was paying more attention to its heads!" exclaimed Ron. "There were three of them, and they would have made quick work of us!"

Sneaking back to their common room, they quickly made their way up to bed.

"We're lucky we weren't killed, or worse, expelled!" said Hermione.

"She really needs to sort out her priorities," Ron said to Harry and Neville. Neville was shaking so hard, they thought he'd faint.

"C'mon Neville, you're a Gryffindor, that was a great adventure," said Harry.

Neville gave a faint smile, "Maybe they should have sorted me into Hufflepuff.

"Nonsense Neville, you've been protected by your grandmother too long. You're braver than that. You're worth ten Malfoys," Ron stated. "That git was too afraid to show up. All he was interested in was snitching on us to get us into trouble."

Hermione heard that through Harry's connection and agreed.

_Harry, we should help Neville overcome his shyness and lack of confidence._

_You're right Hermione, Neville's a really nice guy. He needs to learn to defend himself from bullies. We should be able to support him and show him he belongs. After all, the Hat sorted him into Gryffindor as well as us._

_Yes Harry. We really need to get to bed now, it's late._

_Goodnight Hermione, see you at breakfast._

Harry thought he knew what that dog guarded. The small package that Hagrid retrieved from vault seven hundred and thirteen.

Hermione caught this thought and silently agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: HalloweÕen

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Again, many thanks to my beta Vettesr.

**Chapter 5: Hallowe'en**

The next morning, Harry told Ron and Neville about his suspicions that the dog was guarding the mysterious package that Hagrid had taken from Gringotts. Hermione had already heard Harry's thoughts on this and put her mind to work on the problem. No one could guess what it might be, given that they only knew the dimensions of the small package, and that it had something to do with Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.

"We don't have enough information." Hermione stated. "Let's look in the library to see who Nicholas Flamel is. Maybe we can pry more information from Hagrid."

"Good luck!" said Ron. Hagrid had clammed up and refused to discuss the matter.

"Ron, Neville" said Harry, "we need to talk to you two in private. Meet us after lunch in the library."

"What's it about Harry," asked Neville.

"Can't talk about it here, too many people could overhear." declared Harry.

After lunch, they made their way to the library, and found a quiet corner. There wasn't anyone in the library, so they could talk undisturbed.

"OK Harry," asked Ron. "What's this all about? You two have been acting a bit strange lately."

"Ron, Neville, I know this is hard to believe, but remember when we were on the train and something odd happened between myself and Hermione."

They both nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well, apparently Hermione and I magically bonded," Harry stated. "We even heard snips of each others conversation in our heads. We can now talk to each other in our heads."

Ron and Neville's jaws dropped.

Hermione continued, "When I sat for sorting, the Sorting Hat, asked me where my other half was. I had no idea what it meant. It said I had bonded with someone, but when the hat sorted Harry, it told him that the two of us were bonded."

"The Headmaster called us to his office to explain what had happened. McGonagall was there, so we told them what had happened. Nobody knows how this happened." explained Harry. "Apparently this is very rare and has never happened to anyone this young. After the sorting, our shared senses increased. We can now feel each others emotions, see what the other sees, hear, taste and smell each other. In short, we are magically connected… Soul Bonded and it feels wonderful!"

Ron gulped. "It's like you're m…married. Harry! You're way too young to even date, let alone marry. Mum and Dad didn't get married until they left school, and even then, many thought they married young."

_MARRIED_, they thought! _That can't be, can it? We really like each other, but…_

Neville just sat there in shock. Eventually he said, "Wow, that's scary! What about your magical abilities?"

"Hermione and I seem to be much more powerful than anyone else our age. On the way to the library, we... we shattered all the glass in a classroom accidentally. You saw the results in McGonagall's class, and in Snape's class, Hermione supplied me with the answers in my head."

"So that's what happened," exclaimed Ron. "That's like cheating!"

"No, Ron, we can't help it, it just happens!" Hermione exclaimed, "And we don't want you to spread it around either! This is a very personal thing between Harry and me, and the only reason we've told you, is because we consider you two our very best friends."

Ron and Neville considered the implications, and finally agreed.

"It could get very nasty if the others found out, Ron agreed. "The twins are bound to suspect something though."

"We'll protect you, if the going gets rough," Neville said.

"Thanks guys," replied Harry. "We appreciate it. It's going to be hard enough to deal with this without you two as friends."

The chance to get back at Malfoy happened a week later. As the post owls flew into the Great Hall at breakfast, several large owls dropped long thin packages at both Harry and Hermione. Another owl dropped a letter for Harry and Hermione. Harry tore open the letter first and read.

_Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger,_

_Don't open the packages at the table, they contain a Nimbus Two Thousand for each of you, but I don't want the other students knowing, or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you on the Quiddich pitch at seven o'clock tonight to start your training._

_Professor M. McGonagall._

Harry and Hermione smiled gleefully, and handed the note to Ron to read.

Ron moaned enviously, "I've never even touched a Nimbus Two Thousand."

They left the table with the packages and headed for the common room, anxious to open them. Halfway there, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle blocked their way.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's package. "That's a broomstick, Potter. You're in for it now, first years aren't allowed broomsticks.

Ron couldn't resist. "That's not just a broomstick Malfoy, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand, and Hermione's got one too!"

Malfoy's jaw dropped.

"Not arguing boys, are you?" Professor Flitwick cautioned, approaching.

"They've got new brooms Professor," complained Malfoy.

"Yes, yes, Professor McGonagall provided them due to special circumstances. What model are they?"

"Nimbus Two Thousands Professor!" exclaimed Ron. "Top of the line."

"And it's thanks to Malfoy here that we got them." Harry gleefully noted.

Malfoys face turned a bright red.

Harry, Hermione and Ron headed upstairs to their common room, laughing all the way.

"Did you see Malfoy's face? I thought he was going to have a fit!" Ron smirked.

"Ah, revenge is sweet." Harry and Hermione said together.

Upstairs in the common room, they quickly tore the wrappings off the brooms. Examining the smooth wood and the perfect twigs, they all Ooh'd at the quality. Each was numbered and gold stamped with their names.

"Their even personalized, how cool is that!" Hermione enthused.

"Can I have a go with it after?" Ron asked.

"Sure, after the training tonight." Harry answered.

The lessons dragged that afternoon, and after supper, they made their way to the Quiddich pitch. Neville came along, but didn't ask for a ride. After his fall, he was a bit leery about getting back on a broom.

Waiting for Wood, Harry and Hermione mounted their brooms and kicked off. They swooped in and out of the goal posts, dived and raced each other up and down the pitch. The feeling was incredible. They loved flying, and shared the experience with each other. Flying side by side, they held hands and finally landed.

Wood greeted them on the pitch with a wooden crate. Great flying, you two, you're naturals. "Ever watched a Quiddich match?"

"No," they both answered.

"Well, the rules are simple, even if the game isn't. There are seven players: three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper (that's me), and a Seeker (that's one of you two). The Chaser and Beater positions are taken, but we'll fit you both in somehow."

Opening the crate, they saw a large ball. "That's the Quaffle," Wood told them. The Chasers pass the ball between them and try to score goals." He released one of the other smaller balls, which shot straight up in the air. Wood passed Harry and Hermione a bat each. "Watch it now, here it comes back.

Hermione swung the bat at the ball before it could hit her. The ball took off and came back toward Harry, who also swung his bat at it, knocking it quite a distance away.

"Not bad guys, you'd make good beaters." The ball came back and Wood grabbed it and wrestled it back into the crate.

"What was that ball!" they exclaimed together.

"That was a Bludger; nasty little buggers. It's a Beater's job to keep them away from you and direct them at the opposition. Fred and George are the beaters and darn good ones too."

"But you are a Seeker, all you have to do is catch this," and he pulled a small golden ball with wings from the crate. "This is the Golden Snitch."

"I like that ball," said Harry.

"You like it now, but it's wicked fast and hard to spot. Catch this ball and the game ends. Catching this ball and the team is awarded one hundred and fifty points. The team that catches the Golden Snitch usually wins the game."

Wood told them to fly and joining them in the air, started throwing golf balls randomly. Harry and Hermione chased them and caught them all, ending in a tie. Wood was impressed. "This'll make it difficult to decide which of you to use. We'll have to decide this later. I have to get back now, but we'll have regular practices three times a week with the rest of the team."

Harry handed his broom to Ron, who took it with a look of reverence in his eyes. He zoomed off and did some loops around the pitch. Landing he moaned, "That's the best broom I've ever been on!"

Hermione walked over to Neville with her broom and managed to talk the shy boy into trying it. Carefully he mounted it and took off. Gaining a little courage, he sped down the pitch and carefully turned back and landed without difficulty.

"Wow, that broom handles like silk!" Neville enthused. "Nothing like the school brooms. You'll be unbeatable on those."

"You looked pretty good on my broom Neville. I think you've gained a little more confidence. A little more practice and you could try out for Quiddich as a reserve."

"I don't know Hermione, I'm still pretty nervous, but your broom does help."

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall in his office. "Do you think it's time to have another talk with Harry and Hermione?"

"They seem to have adjusted well, so far," replied Minerva. "Both are bright students, and both are excellent on brooms. They've included Neville in their group, and I haven't seen any problems so far with the four of them. So far they haven't tried to look in the restricted section of the library for the books on Soul Bonding. We'll have to talk to them when that happens."

"So we'll monitor the situation until then," replied the Headmaster.

Harry awoke early on September nineteenth, remembering it was Hermione's birthday. He wanted the day to be special for her. So with that in mind, he asked the twins if they could sneak a cake from the kitchens. "I'd like to surprise Hermione for her birthday."

Fred and George promised to supply the cake and not play practical jokes on her. "But you owe us one Harrikins," teased George.

For her present, Harry sent Hedwig to Diagon Alley for a special gift. Carefully wrapping the gift, he waited for her to awaken and come down to the common room. He didn't dare think of anything, in order to surprise her. This was easier said than done, since she knew everything he knew if he thought of it. Instead, he concentrated on homework, and when she came down, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and presented the gift, saying "Happy Birthday Hermione."

Hermione squealed in delight, throwing her arms around him and hugged him soundly. _However did you keep that a secret from me?_ she exclaimed. Opening the gift revealed a silver bracelet with an intricate design of hearts and a lion. Inscribed on the inside of the bracelet were the words, 'To My Very Best Friend, Harry.

Hermione burst into tears and hugged him. _It…it's beautiful Harry; I don't know what to say!_

_It expresses perfectly what I feel for you Hermione. _ Harry explained.

Later, the twins brought the cake and they all had a party. Ron and Neville were surprised that Harry remembered her birthday and was able to keep the secret from her.

The next month was busy for Harry and Hermione, what with lessons, homework and Quiddich practice three times a week.

Hermione asked Professor McGonagall if they could research Soul Bonding in the restricted section of the library.

McGonagall refused, saying the restricted section was restricted for a good reason. "You're much too young to be allowed in there, there are dangerous books in there."

Returning disappointed to their quarters, Hermione told Harry of McGonagall's decision.

_We'll just have to try another way,_ said Harry.

The bond between the two was becoming stronger. They could feel it every time they hugged.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall called them in for a talk a few weeks later. "Harry, Hermione, We have to warn you not to let the bond develop too quickly. Kissing is Okay, but if you get carried away, it could be dangerous. As a wizard and witch, you will mature earlier than muggles and the bonding will perhaps speed that up even more," the Headmaster warned.

Harry was unsure what they meant by that, so they had been given 'The Talk' by the professors. Harry and Hermione were deeply embarrassed, and promised that they wouldn't get carried away.

_Harry, we weren't even thinking of that! _Hermione exclaimed. _I know we are boyfriend and girlfriend, but we're still too young. We're just entering puberty. What were they thinking?_

Harry replied, _I think they were concerned that if we got carried away, the magic would push us into the final stage of bonding before we were ready. We'd be effectively married, but our emotions wouldn't be able to handle it. Dumbledore mentioned 'Wild Magic'. We don't know what effect that would have on us. I really like you Hermione, but we'll just have to be careful._

He turned to look at Hermione, who was gazing back with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that he adored so much.

_I really like you too Harry. Marriage! I don't think we'll be prepared for that just yet, _Hermionethought to him, _but later..._

The weeks went by and Halloween was soon upon them. The weather had turned cold and wet.

In Professor Flitwick's Charms class they were shown how to levitate a feather. "Mind the nice wrist movement, and remember to clearly say the incantation: 'Wingardium Leviosa'," intoned the Professor.

Harry and Hermione were able to levitate their feathers, but Ron's just lay there.

"You're not saying the incantation right." said Hermione. "It's LeviOsa, not LevioSA.

Ron's humor did not improve with that bit of information, and he glared at Hermione.

Later, Ron confronted Harry on the grounds. "Honestly Harry, she's a know it all, I don't know how you can stand her!"

"RON, you do know she can hear you, don't you! How can you say such things! She's brilliant… a lot smarter than both of us."

Harry heard a sniffling in his head and felt Hermione holding back tears.

_It's alright Hermione, don't pay any attention to Ron, he's just jealous._

_Thanks for defending me Harry, Ron is a bit of an insensitive git._

Ron shrugged his shoulders, but wouldn't apologize.

The night of the Halloween feast, they trouped into the transformed Great Hall. Carved and animated scary pumpkins were placed everywhere. Live bats flew, swooping and diving on everyone. The tables were laden with all kinds of tasty treats. Candied apples, tarts, chocolate cake and puddings in various flavors were there to tempt them.

Suddenly in the midst of the feast, Professor Quirrell burst into the hall. "Troll in the dungeons, Troll in the dungeons!" he yelled. "Thought you aught to know," and he fainted dead away.

Panic ensued until the Headmaster loudly spoke. "Everyone will please not panic! Prefects, lead the students back to their dormitories! Professors, follow me."

"Gryffindors follow me," proclaimed Percy.

Harry, Ron and Neville made to follow, when Ron asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"She went to the girl's bathroom," said Harry. "We better get her, she didn't hear the announcement. I contacted her, but she seemed to be occupied."

Rushing to the girl's bathroom, they heard a scream.

"Hermione says the troll just entered the bathroom," Harry told them. "Quick, we'll have to help her."

Entering the bathroom, the boys were confronted with a twelve foot tall Mountain Troll. And it had already spotted Hermione! Harry tried to distract it, by throwing a loose piece of wood at it. It had already reduced most of the bathroom to kindling. The troll didn't even notice Harry and was advancing on Hermione, swinging a vicious looking club. Ron threw a bit of loose pipe at it and it finally noticed the boys. Shouting to Hermione to move out of the way, Harry grabbed the troll's club as it swung past. With Harry hanging on, the troll brought the club up to swing again. Harry slid down onto the troll's gigantic neck. His wand stuck in the troll's nose causing it to sneeze. The troll shook its head and dislodged Harry. As Harry fell to the floor, he yelled at Ron.

"Do something!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Anything," Harry replied, panicking slightly.

Neville suggested the levitation spell on the club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Ron and Neville together and swished and flicked their wands in unison.

The club slipped out of the trolls grasp, rose and dropped on its' head. The troll toppled to the ground unconscious. Harry retrieved his wand and wiped the troll bogeys on its' massive arm.

"That was close," said Harry shakily. "Are you alright Hermione?"

"Yes, thanks to you guys. That was brilliant. That was really quick thinking Neville and Ron.

_Harry, you were so brave, tackling that troll by yourself,_ thought Hermione to Harry.

_I was just afraid that the troll would kill you before we could think of anything to stop it. I just reacted to the first thing that came into my head!_

Just then, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell burst into the bathroom.

"My goodness!" exclaimed McGonagall. "Explain yourselves."

"Well… we…" started Harry.

"It's my fault Professor, I thought I could handle the troll as I'd read all about them. I was wrong and if it wasn't for Harry, Ron and Neville, I'd probably be dead," confessed Hermione.

The boys were stunned. Since when did Hermione lie to teachers?

"I'm very disappointed in you Miss Granger! Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. As for you boys, tackling a fully-grown Mountain Troll was a very foolish thing to do. Not many fully grown wizards would tackle one. Ten points each will be awarded to Gryffindor, for sheer dumb luck," said the professor.

Harry noticed Snape seemed to be limping, and had a torn robe.

_I wonder what happened to Snape's leg he thought to Hermione._

_You don't suppose he had a run in with the three-headed dog? _thought Hermione.

After the troll, the four friends became closer together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Quiddich

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 6: Quiddich**

Wood still hadn't decided which position Harry or Hermione would play at Quiddich. They both would make excellent Seekers, and the other positions were filled. Finally after an exhausting workout, Wood picked Harry as Seeker, with Hermione as reserve Seeker and back up Chaser. Hermione would work out with the team and substitute, if anyone couldn't play.

The first game of the season was two weeks away, and Harry and Hermione were getting nervous. Ron and Neville tried hard to settle the pair down, with little success.

It was just their luck that they played Slytherin first.

"I've heard that they play dirty, Harry, so keep your eyes open and don't let them intimidate you," Ron warned. "Hermione can watch your back and warn you," He suggested.

Malfoy was taking bets on how long Harry would last on his broom, before he fell. "My father bet ten minutes, but I disagreed. I bet five, and figured in both arms broken as well."

"Ignore him Harry," Ron said. "He's just jealous."

The day of the match, both Harry and Hermione were bundles of nerves. Harry hardly touched breakfast and Hermione just had toast. Both preteens headed down to the Quiddich pitch early. Hermione would sit this match out unless something happened to one of the other players. Still, she couldn't settle down, since she shared Harry's emotions.

Harry, for his part, felt a great lump in his breast, afraid he'd make a fool of himself. Wood tried to calm him down with little success. Hermione had finally got control of her emotions and helped Harry settle down.

_You'll be fine Harry, once you're in the air_.

As soon as Harry took to the air, he relaxed completely. This was what he loved, and with Hermione in his head, they enjoyed the freedom that flying always brought.

When the two teams lined up, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game was on. The Twin's friend Lee Jordan was doing the play by play commentary.

Harry soared high above the pitch searching for the Snitch.

The Chasers, led by Angelina, had scored twice before the Slytherins even had possession of the Quaffle.

The Slytherin Seeker was marking Harry closely, and Harry tried a few barrel rolls to shake him. Catching a glimpse of the Snitch, Harry raced down the pitch, but a Bludger headed his way and he had to dodge. Fred batted the Bludger at the Slytherin Seeker, but Harry's concentration was lost and the Snitch disappeared.

Meanwhile the score stood at eighty to forty for Gryffindor. The Slytherins were starting to play dirty. Captain Marcus Flint viciously slammed into Katy Bell, causing the Gryffindor Chaser to almost fall off her broom.

Madam Hooch awarded a free shot and Katy successfully beat the Slytherin Keeper.

Suddenly Harry's broom jerked and he almost fell off. The broom seemed to have a mind of its own and started shaking violently. Barely hanging on, Harry looked at Hermione for help.

Hermione scanned the stands and spotted Snape muttering and looking at Harry. _Snape is jinxing your broom, Harry. I'll distract him. _

Heading for the stands where Snape was sitting, Hermione snuck behind the Professor and conjured a fire to set Snape's robes alight. She then snuck back to her place while Snape knocked over several people in his frantic effort to extinguish the blaze.

Harry's broom settled down and he continued to search.

Meanwhile Slytherin, taking advantage of the distraction, managed to score twice.

Harry, with a prompt from Hermione, finally located the Snitch again and dove after it. Skimming the grass, he reached out for the Snitch, tripped when his broom caught on the turf, but falling, caught the Snitch in his mouth.

The crowd went wild. Gryffindor had won with a score of two hundred and forty to sixty.

Hermione ran down to the pitch to hug Harry. Fighting her way through the crowd, she grabbed him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Whoops and catcalls could be heard from the crowd. Harry and Hermione blushed and ran for the dressing rooms.

After a shower and change of clothes, they headed back to the Gryffindor common room to party.

"Great catch, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Neville enthusiastically shook Harry's hand.

Fred and George had managed to get some food from the kitchens, and the party continued into the evening.

Next day the foursome went to meet Hagrid at his cottage.

"Great game Harry," Hagrid said. "What happened with your broom?"

Hermione answered. "Snape was jinxing Harry's broom."

"Nonsense, Professor Snape is a teacher, why would he jinx Harry's broom." Hagrid replied.

"I saw Snape muttering and locked eyes on Harry's broom. I know a jinx when I see one, and Snape was maintaining eye contact," said Hermione.

"Snape was also bitten by that three-headed dog," said Harry.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" exclaimed Hagrid.

"Fluffy! That dog has a name?" exclaimed Ron.

" 'Course he has a name, I own him. I put him there to guard…" started Hagrid. "Should'na said that.

"What's he guarding Hagrid?" enquired Harry.

"Ne'er you mind, that's top secret. You guys mind your own business." Hagrid would say no more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my my beta Vettesr. As always, errors are my own. Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7: The Mirror of Erised**

Christmas season was soon upon them. The weather had turned bitterly cold and snow lay deep and white on the ground and trees. Holidays had brought an easing of lessons, but Hermione and Harry were busy revising in preparation for exams they knew were not long in coming. Ron halfheartedly joined in, and Neville joined in enthusiastically.

"You have to get serious, Ron. The time goes by quickly and you'll be left revising at the last minute if you don't start now." Hermione reminded him.

"It's ages until exams, Hermione. Come on Harry, I'll challenge you to a game of Wizard Chess," said Ron.

Harry accepted and watched by Hermione, proceeded to lose spectacularly. Unlike Muggle chess, Wizard chess pieces were animated. Ron had an old set that he'd inherited from his grandfather. Age was on Ron's side, as the set trusted him, and soon had Harry's set in full retreat.

Only Neville was going home for the holidays. Ron was staying, since his parents and Ginny were going to visit his brother Charlie in Romania. Hermione talked her parents into letting her stay, not telling them that she had bonded with Harry.

_When will you tell them Hermione? _thoughtHarry_._

_I'll have to break it to them soon, they wanted me home for Christmas. I just couldn't bear the thought of not being with you at Christmas,_ Hermione thought back.

_I feel the same love, _replied Harry.

"Oy, you two," interrupted Ron, "Would you mind speaking out loud. It's a little disconcerting watching you two staring at each other and knowing you're having a silent conversation."

"Sorry Ron," they both replied at once.

Hagrid had brought twelve great trees into the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick was busy decorating them with golden balls. There were tiny icicles and hundreds of candles on the trees. Mistletoe and Holly were hung around the hall. Even the suits of armor were festooned and sang Christmas carols.

Malfoy, after the Quiddich match taunted Harry about not having a proper home to go to at Christmas, but Harry was only too happy to stay at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron. Seeing Harry could not be taunted, he started on Ron and Hermione, but they ignored them. Disgruntled, he left.

Hermione reminded them to tackle the library in search of information on Nicholas Flamel.

Hagrid, overhearing this said, "Not still goin' on about that still are yeh"

"If you'd just tell us who Nicholas Flamel was, we wouldn't have to search."

"Nothin' doing," said Hagrid, "that's none of yer business."

The trio had searched through the library to no avail. It seemed as if Nicholas Flamel was not in any of the reference books. They spent every available minute looking and came up with nothing. Frustrated, Harry knew he had seen the name before, but couldn't remember where.

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunny. Ron woke Harry and went down to the common room.

"I've got presents!" exclaimed Harry. He had never had presents before. The Dursley's would lavish presents on Dudley, but seemed to take a perverse satisfaction in leaving Harry out of the celebrations.

"Yeah!" said Ron.

Hermione joined them in the common room and the trio began unwrapping presents. Ron had received a new Weasley jumper.

"Mum always sends us one every year. It looks like she sent one to you as well," said Ron.

Harry had given Ron a box of chocolate frogs but didn't expect anything in return. After all, Harry never received presents before. Harry opened the bulky package and sure enough, a beautiful green sweater with an 'H' embroidered on it fell out. Harry was almost in tears at the thought that Mrs. Weasley would send him something. He felt a warm glow for her.

"It looks like Mum spent a lot more time on that than she does for ours," Ron said.

Harry also got a wooden flute from Hagrid, a box of Chocolate Frogs from Ron.

"Thanks Ron."

Hermione's gift to Harry was an elegant green robe, which she had ordered from Madam Malkin's by owl.

Harry was deeply impressed and thanked Hermione with a soft lingering kiss and hug.

A last package addressed to Harry had an unsigned note in loopy slanting writing with it. Harry read it before opening the package.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It's time it was returned to its rightful owner. Use it well._

_Happy Christmas._

"Use it well." Harry opened the package and a fluid silvery grey cloth slid onto the floor.

Ron and Hermione gasped. "I've heard of those, they're really rare," said Ron.

"Put it on," said Hermione.

Harry picked it up and slid it around his shoulders. Immediately everything except his head disappeared. A shocked look came over Harry. "My body! It's gone!"

"It's an invisibility cloak," gasped Hermione.

"I'm invisible?" asked Harry.

"That's brilliant Harry," Ron said. "I wonder who sent it."

"The note was unsigned," said Harry.

"This could come in handy," said Hermione. "You can even visit the library restricted section, and no one would know."

Hermione received a silver chain from Harry with a small charm of a Gryffindor Lion attached. "It's beautiful, thanks Harry," she gushed, and gave him a tight hug and long kiss.

Hermione had given Ron a large box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Harry had given Ron a new chessboard.

"Thanks Harry, that's really nice. Thanks Hermione," said Ron.

Ron gave Hermione a book on Quiddich.

"That's very nice Ron, thank you very much."

The twins came down and wished them all a Happy Christmas and they all went down for breakfast.

The evening feast was a quiet affair, with most of the students' home for the holidays. All the professors were there and the tables arranged in a small group. Professor Dumbledore greeted them and they all tucked in to a fabulous feast of roast turkey with all the trimmings.

Harry and Hermione were careful to eat the same things at the same time, to avoid unpleasant effects of tasting each others food. They had been doing this since they came to Hogwarts, but only Ron seemed to notice.

"That's really weird you know," said Ron. "Eating the same things at the same time."

"That's the only way we can avoid unpleasant combinations of food. If one of us eats roast beef and the other drinks pumpkin juice, it's really gross," supplied Hermione.

"It just looks weird, you had better hope nobody else notices," said Ron.

After Christmas, Harry donned the invisibility cloak and snuck into the library's restricted section. Searching, he came across a book on Soul Bonding, but nothing on Nicholas Flamel. Returning to the common room, he heard Filch prowling the corridors. Not wanting to get caught out of bed, he ducked into an unused room. At first he thought it was empty, but as he looked around, he saw a very large mirror off to one side. Taking off the invisibility cloak, Harry stepped in front of the mirror and froze. There were people reflected in the mirror. He saw himself and a man and a woman standing just behind him. Whipping around, no one was there. Were there ghosts, but no, looking back at the mirror, he saw the man looked quite a bit like him, with messy black hair. The woman had the same green eyes as he did, with red hair. She was quite beautiful.

Hermione said in is mind, _Harry, is that your parents? How is it that they're there, I thought they had been killed! Your father really looks like you._

They smiled at him and reached out to touch him. He couldn't feel anything, so they weren't ghosts.

Harry answered Hermione. _They seem to exist only in the mirror love. There's strange writing around the outside frame of the mirror. _He spelled out:_ 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' _

Now that he looked closer, there was a whole crowd of people in the mirror. _They must be my relatives, _thought Harry. Suddenly he spotted Hermione walking toward his mother in the mirror. His parents gathered her into their arms and hugged her. Harry felt weak. What did this all mean?

He stayed there a long time and eventually went back to bed.

Lying in bed, Harry and Hermione discussed what he'd seen. Hermione wanted to see the mirror too, so Harry promised to take her the next night. Hermione was the first to decipher the writing. _It's written backward, like a mirror image,_ she said. Reading what she had written down from Harry's memory, she recited, '_I show not your face but your hearts desire.' Harry, this shows what your deepest desires are! _She blushed as she remembered Harry seeing herself in the mirror. _Oh, Harry, am I your deepest desire besides your parents?_

Harry blushed a deep red. _Yes Hermione,_ he admitted. _You know I really like you. I can't think what I'd do without you!_

_I managed to pilfer a book on Soul Bonding from the restricted section, but found nothing on Flamel. We'll have to quickly read it and return it before it's missed._

_Let me read it; I read faster than you, _said Hermione_. I'll make notes and we can discuss it later._

Harry told Ron about the mirror and promised him he could have a look as well.

The next night, the trio went to the room to look. Hermione was anxious to see what the mirror would show her. As she gazed into the mirror, only Harry showed beside her, but she was wearing a wedding dress and Harry was placing a ring on her finger! Harry quickly joined her and gasped as he saw her beside him with his parents looking on proudly. They both blushed a deep red.

There wasn't enough room for Ron to join them, and Harry didn't want Ron to see that reflection, considering it too personal. They stepped aside for Ron to see himself.

As Ron looked, a smile came to his face. "I look good, I'm captain of Quiddich, and blimey, I'm Head Boy, I've been awarded the House Cup! Harry, can this mirror show the future?"

"How can it Ron, my parents are dead," Harry replied.

They trouped back to the common room and back to bed.

Harry and Hermione lay awake considering the images in the mirror. _Harry, do you think we'll get married some day?_

_I'd very much like that Hermione, We both saw each other's deepest desires_.

_I'd like that too, Harry._

_Hermione, I… I've never known what love is. Certainly my parents must have loved me, but most of my life I've been hated as a freak by my relatives. You're my first real friend, and now my best friend! Could my deepest desire be to be loved? What is love? Do you love me?_

_Oh Harry, you shouldn't have had to live your life without love. Your Aunt and Uncle must be really horrid to not love a nice sweet boy like you! Love… it's a deep-rooted feeling in your heart that the other person is the most important person in your life. You can't think of anyone you'd rather be with. It goes beyond a simple liking the other person. The bonding should guide us in our feelings to each other, so yes, I love you. You are the most important person in my life._

_I… I think I'm starting to understand, but it's hard for me to believe that someone could love me. I… I… I think I could learn to love you though. You are the most important person in my life._

_Goodnight Love! _They both thought to the other.

The next day, Hermione had finished the bonding book and Harry returned it to the library. On his way back to the common room, he stopped by the mirror for another look. He gazed at himself, Hermione and his parents until a voice startled him.

"Back again Harry?" said Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there," said Harry.

"I'm sure by now, you realize what the mirror shows?"

"It shows us our deepest desires," replied Harry.

"Yes," replied the Headmaster. "However the mirror gives neither truth, nor knowledge Harry. People have wasted away or gone mad thinking about what they see in the mirror. Tomorrow I will move the mirror, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It is not wise to dream and forget to live."

Hermione heard that and silently agreed, but she kept the image of her and Harry locked in her heart.

Dumbledore thought about the image he'd seen in the mirror. _Those two are lucky, they may have already found their hearts desire._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nicholas Flamel

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Again, many thanks to my beta Vettesr. The bond strengthens again in this chapter.

**Chapter 8: Nicholas Flamel**

Albus Dumbledore was concerned. It seems that Harry and Hermione had discovered the book on Soul Bonding. He had been keeping an eye on it and forgotten that Harry had the invisibility cloak. It seems he had made use of it to scour the restricted section of the library.

After talking to Minerva, they decided there was little they could do except provide guidance for the two.

Hermione and Harry found an empty classroom where they wouldn't be disturbed. Locking the door, Hermione drew Harry close, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry responded by pulling her even closer and lowering his lips to hers.

The bond took hold and progressed a bit further, bringing them ever closer together. An aura formed around them, faint at first, and not noticed by the pair. Slowly it grew stronger as they kissed, glowing a soft blue.

Harry felt his body respond, his emotions growing dangerously. His breathing became ragged and his vision blurred.

Hermione felt the bonding strengthen and was the first to notice the blue glow. Startled, she broke the kiss and pulled back, dazed.

Finally, they regained their composure and sat down.

_Wow Hermione, I'd never have guessed it could get better, but every time we kiss, I feel like I'm lost in you; every part of me tingles! I can't get enough of you!_

Hermione, breathing heavily, agreed. _We'd better be careful; There was a blue glow surrounding us. I nearly lost control that time. The Soul Bonding book I read, said that once a bond starts, it progresses quite rapidly at first. Kissing will bring on the second stage, where the lovers will not want to be apart for any length of time. The third stage is initiated by sexual intercourse and the couple will initially be unable to stand to be apart for any reason. They would have to maintain constant contact with one another until the bond is complete. Any separation would be disastrous, as the bond will invoke the full magical powers of the pair. Wild uncontrolled magic would be released if contact were broken. It could kill the pair and anyone close by. The contact would have to be maintained for up to two days, culminating in a feeling of intense emotion and sexual release. Afterward, the couple would be able to resume a normal life, but if one should die, the other would not live long. A bonded pair would be able to share their magical power, even over a long distance. If one of the pair was in danger, the other would magically appear at their side. The connection ensured the likelihood that both survived, or both perished; for neither could live without the other. The magical power of the pair rose exponentially when the bond was complete. Singly they would be much more powerful than before; together they would be most formidable._

_Magical law would consider them married and adult, regardless of their ages._

Harry gasped at this revelation. _You would be Mrs. Potter! How do you feel about that?_

_Harry, I'd love to be Mrs. Potter, but we must be careful. We're much too young to be thinking about marriage. I know we'll marry, but let's wait a few years. It's going to be hard not to take that final step, but we must wait._

_Alright Hermione, I almost lost control as well. We can do other things, but not anything that would complete the bond. I'll always be here for you. We love each other, and that's not going to change. We'll have to tell your parents soon though. I can't imagine being apart from you over the summer._

_Nor I. I'll owl Mum and Dad and try to work something out. They won't be happy, that's for sure._

_I'll have to meet them as soon as possible too, _said Harry_. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore can help. We should see him as soon as we can. He warned us about going to fast. Oh, this is going to be so hard!_

_We can do it Harry, if we really try. I love you! _She kissed him tenderly again and they left the classroom, wondering if they could really keep from completing the bond before they were older.

The days slipped by and the foursome had started revising for the spring term exams. It was a bit early to start thinking of the exams, but they wanted to do well when the time came. The teachers were pressing the students hard with homework and seemed to think that the exams were important enough to start revising early. Ron complained as usual, but with the other three pressing and in particular Harry and Hermione, he reluctantly joined them. Harry and Hermione didn't have a chance to see Dumbledore for several weeks.

The chance came in a rare break in revising. Harry caught the Headmaster's eye and indicated they wanted to see him. Dumbledore told them to meet him in his office at nine PM that night.

Climbing the circular stairs to the Headmaster's office, they were nervously thinking about that to say. _How much do we tell him Harry?_ Hermione asked.

_I guess everything,_ Harry replied. _We need to know more than the book has been able to tell us._

"Good evening Harry, Hermione." The Headmaster greeted. Professor McGonagall was there as well. "I took the liberty of inviting Professor McGonagall to sit in, since she is your head of house. Now, what seems to be troubling you?"

"Well, Sir, Professor," Hermione began, "We need more information on this Soul Bond we share. Umm, we've seen one book and it explains it pretty well, but there are a couple of points that… well… are unclear. We find it very difficult to… um… well, not to complete the bond," she finished going red.

"And, I have to talk to my parents with Harry about this bond. Can you arrange for them to come here? We'd appreciate some help explaining this to them."

"Harry, Hermione, of course we'll be glad to meet your parents and help explain this to them.

The bond itself is not clearly understood in your case. It would appear that the bond is generating a feedback to fulfill itself. This is very worrisome, since you are both so young. And yet, you two seem to be handling it very well, in fact much better than I would have expected. Curious, it's almost as if you two were selected…"

McGonagall interrupted, "There are other books Albus that may tell us more."

"I suspect something other than anything that may be written down, Minerva. This is, after all ancient magic. I'll check the rest of the books carefully, but I suspect some ancient tampering. That may be hard to pinpoint if it was invoked long ago. We have no base from which to work. Perhaps it even originates from inside the school. Certainly the bond happened to our students, and not any other school. That suggests local phenomena. More research needs to be done. We'll let you know if anything comes of our search. Meanwhile, I can only caution you two to be careful. We wouldn't want any harm to come to you. This is very elemental magic, and therefore powerful.

Holding hands tightly, the two walked back to Gryffindor tower and their common room after being dismissed by the Headmaster. Lying in bed that night, they pondered what Dumbledore had said.

_I feel a strong need to be with you Harry, almost an unbearable need._

_I feel it too Hermione. _Harry thought to her. _The magic must be getting stronger! I'm afraid Hermione! What if we can't resist it?_

_From what I read, it could be very awkward to complete the bond here at school. There just isn't any privacy here. We need to be away from everyone, _Hermione answered. _And then there are my parents, what will they make of this? It could get very bad with them. They weren't exactly happy to see me come here. To find out we are practically married… they just wouldn't understand. I just couldn't live without you Harry. What if they take me out of school!_

Harry could feel Hermione crying softly. Tears welled up in his eyes too. _I won't let them separate us love! We'll have to be careful what we tell them. Of course we'll have to tell them about the bond, but maybe not everything about it. We have to make them understand. We have to find out why we bonded. Until we find that out, we can't take any chances._

_Harry, it's a good thing, right?_

_Of course love, we'd feel differently if it wasn't. _

Finally they both fell asleep.

Days later, Harry finally remembered where he had heard of Nicholas Flamel. Neville had given Harry a Chocolate Frog card of Dumbledore, and Harry automatically turned it over and gasped as he saw Flamel's name.

Harry showed the card to Hermione, who quickly went to her room, coming back with a large book

_No wonder we couldn't find out about Nicholas Flamel. I'd checked this book out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading! He's over six hundred years old, I remember coming across his name ages ago and forgot. He's the alchemist that made the Philosopher's Stone!_

_Philosopher's Stone, what's that?_ asked Harry.

_Honestly Harry, you must have been taught that in muggle school! It's a stone that can turn ordinary metal into gold, and can give long life. That's what Hagrid brought from Gringott's, that's what Fluffy is guarding!_

_I'll bet there's more than just Fluffy guarding the stone. _thought Harry_._

_Of course! The other teachers must have helped protect it as well, _exclaimed Hermione.

Ron and Neville entered the common room, and Harry brought the two up to date.

Ron was the first to comment. "Flamel is six hundred years old? That's incredible! No wonder someone wants to steal the stone."

Neville piped up. "You don't suppose Snape is involved do you? Harry spotted him with the bandaged leg. I bet he'd love to get his hands on the stone."

Spotting Hagrid the next day, they walked back to his hut with him.

"Hagrid, we think Snape is after the Philosopher's Stone," Harry said.

Hagrid nearly choked, and fumed, "Who told you about that? In any case, Snape isn't about to steal the stone, he's one of the teachers helping to protect it. Aww, shouldn't of said that. Ferget I said that. Tha's Hogwarts business."

The next Quiddich match was against Hufflepuff. Katie Bell was sick, so Hermione took her place. They had been training hard, and the weather had improved a bit, but the pitch was still muddy. The snow had mostly melted, but it was still cold. Neville had been practicing along with Ron. Both were getting pretty good, Neville as a Beater and Ron as a Keeper. The twins were healthy and Wood was as well, so neither would get to play.

The day of the match, Hermione was a bundle of nerves. Harry tried to calm her down, but her nerves were affecting him as well.

Once they were in the air, they settled down. They both loved flying and the freedom they felt in the air was a tonic they both needed.

As the game progressed, Hermione took more chances, and scored twice. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet both congratulated her. That was all Hermione needed and became a force to be reckoned with. The Nimbus Two Thousand easily ran rings around the Hufflepuff team and between Angelina, Alicia and Hermione, Gryffindor scored almost at will.

Fred and George as Beaters, kept the Hufflepuffs off balance.

Meanwhile, high above the pitch, Harry was searching for the snitch. Hermione spotted it first again, and relayed the position to Harry. Diving from a hundred feet, almost straight down, Harry grabbed the snitch a few feet from the ground. Swooping back up with the Snitch in his hand, he raised it in victory. Landing, he was swarmed by the Gryffindor players, with Hermione in the lead.

_Thanks again love; you have better eyesight than me. You should be the Seeker!_

Hermione blushed a deep red_. No Harry, you're faster than me and take more chances. I'm not sure I could have done what you just did. We make a great team though._

Harry had to agree; together they were unbeatable.

"Great game Harry and Hermione," the twins said, congratulating them.

Wood came over and warmly hugged them both. "We stand a good chance to win the Quiddich cup this year. The score put us definitely in the lead. You two were awesome!"

The final score was two hundred and ten to forty.

Ron and Neville were amazed at the level of play Harry and Hermione displayed. The after game party wound down well after midnight, and only stopped when Professor McGonagall threatened to deduct points if they didn't get to sleep.

That night Hermione decided to write her parents. It was a tough decision, but she could put it off no longer, they had to know about her and Harry.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I've met someone special on the train to Hogwarts. One of the first year boys had lost his pet toad, so I helped him look for it. We entered several compartments but none had seen Neville's toad. The last compartment on the train had two boys in it and I asked them. One boy was trying to perform a spell on his pet Rat. He introduced himself as Ron Weasley. The other boy looked familiar and when he introduced himself, I was shocked. It was Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived.' This was the boy I had been reading about and wanted to meet! He was starting his first year as well. _

_We sat down and started talking, getting to know each other. Harry's a very sweet boy. His guardians treat him horribly. They lock him in a cupboard and don't feed him properly most of the time. He didn't even know he was a wizard until his birthday!_

_When we arrived at Hogwarts, I was sorted into Gryffindor House, when Harry was sorted, he joined me in Gryffindor as well. We've been inseparable ever since. Harry's a powerful wizard for his age and can do magic beyond what was expected. Both of us seem to be able to do much more together. All of the lessons have been easy for us to do, even as the other students in our year have struggled. You just HAVE to meet him, you'll really like him._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Several days later Hermione received an owl reply from her parents. They were happy that Hermione had made friends with a nice boy.

_Dear Hermione,_

_On reading your letter, we were shocked to hear how horrible Harry's guardians treat him! Your father and I seriously considered writing to the child care authorities to look into Harry's home situation Your Headmaster came to see us and explained the circumstances of his home life a little more clearly, and now we can better understand the feelings you must have for this boy. I must say we never expected our little girl to form this strong a relationship this early. We'd love to see Harry when we meet you at school close of term. We're ecstatic that you two are doing so well in your classes._

_Can we tell Emily?_

_Love, Mother and Father_

After showing Harry the letter, Hermione wrote back telling them they could tell Emily. This meant they would have a little easier time telling them about the bond when they met. Both were afraid her parents would cause trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Norbert

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 9: Norbert**

Harry and Hermione were in the library researching spells when they spotted Hagrid skulking around the restricted section with a book in his hand. He tried to hide it when he saw them, but they cornered him and asked him what he was doing in the library.

"Oh, just a bit of light readin'," Hagrid said shiftily, trying to hide the book.

"Hagrid, is that a book on dragons?" asked Hermione.

"Yeh, thought I'd read up a bit on them."

"But Hagrid, you do know that keeping dragons is illegal in this country, don't you?" Hermione said.

Hagrid definitely looked shifty, and tried to change the subject. "How's lessons goin'?"

"Hagrid, do you want to tell us what you're up to with that book?" Harry asked, not taking the hint.

"C'mon down to me hut later. Keep it quiet, mind yeh. I'll have a surprise to show yeh."

Later, after classes and supper, the foursome made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Knocking, they heard the booming bark of Fang. Hagrid opened the door beckoning them in.

It was hot inside and Hagrid had a roaring fire going with a large kettle sitting atop it. Putting on a large pair of mitts, Hagrid reached into the kettle and retrieved a large egg. Placing it on the table, he bade them sit down.

"It's jus' about ready."

"Hagrid, is that a dragon's egg?" asked Hermione.

There was a series of small cracks starting to appear on the egg and suddenly it burst open. A strange scaly winged creature popped out, staggered a bit, hiccoughed and spit a bit of fire.

"Hagrid, that's a dragon!" Harry exclaimed. "You know it's illegal to raise dragons?"

But Hagrid didn't pay Harry any attention.

"Inn' he cute," sighed Hagrid. "Oh look, he recognises his mummy! Hello Norbert."

"Norbert?" asked Ron.

"Well he has ter have a name du'nt he?"

"Hagrid, you have a Wooden House!" exclaimed Hermione.

But again Hagrid seemed not to hear.

A movement at the window caught Harry's eye. "Malfoy! He's seen the dragon."

"Oh dear!" said Hagrid.

"We'd best be going," Ron said. "We don't want to be caught outside after dark."

Trooping back to the castle, they couldn't help but think that this could turn out very bad.

One evening the Headmaster called Harry and Hermione to his office. Thinking Malfoy had reported seeing them at Hagrid's with Norbert, they approached the Headmaster with trepidation. However, they were surprised when he addressed them.

"Harry, Hermione, I'd like to suggest a trip to Hermione's home to talk with her parents concerning your soul bond. Professor McGonagall and I can apparate the two of you there for a short visit if you'd like."

The two were very nervous about this not knowing how her parents would react.

Hermione was the first to react. "Um err… I know we have to talk to them, but I'm not sure how they will react sir. My father in particular was very wary in sending me here. Finding Harry and I soul bonded might be enough for him to withdraw me from school."

"Miss Granger, that won't be allowed to happen. When you entered the school, a magical contract was invoked and only I or the governors can have you removed. They can request you be removed, but if you or I disagree, there is nothing they can do about it. We would hate to lose your brilliant mind, and on top of that, the soul bond would not allow the two of you to be separate for any length of time. After a few weeks or months, you both would become very ill and unless brought together, could die. Minerva and I will of course accompany you to support you and help explain to your parents."

Hermione let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding. She hoped with the added support they could overcome this hurdle.

Harry also breathed a sigh of relief. He had been dreading this moment for weeks, but now that it had come, it seemed that they would have some support when they faced her parents.

"When can we go, sir? They both asked.

"Tomorrow morning, if that would be convenient, as it's a Saturday and there are no classes."

When they arrived at the Granger house, Mrs. Granger met them at the door.

"Hermione, what a surprise! Dan! Hermione's home," she called. "Come in, come in. And who have you brought with you?"

"Mother, may I introduce our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, our Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall and this is Harry Potter, my best friend.

Harry smiled and nervously shook her hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you at last Mrs. Granger. Hermione has talked so much about you and Mr. Granger.

'What a fine looking boy, and so polite', she thought. 'So this is the boy she's found as a friend.' "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry, Hermione has written so much about you."

After introductions were made to Hermione's father, they were invited to sit down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I've taken the liberty to bring these two fine children home to you to tell you about a most unusual occurrence," the Headmaster stated. "I'll let Hermione tell it as it happened and I will provide some background on the matter. Be aware that this may be upsetting, but we at the school fully support them."

"Mum, Dad, I don't know how to say this, but something magical happened on the train to Hogwarts. I felt a strange sensation on the platform even before I boarded the train; almost a vibration inside of me. It got stronger as I boarded and continued as I made my way down the aisle.

When I met Harry, I shook his hand, and the most amazing thing happened. Somehow, we connected and a jolt of strong magic passed between our bodies. Both of us were dazed and couldn't speak for a couple of minutes. Neville and Ron noticed it as well, but had no explanation.

We sat down and started talking, getting to know each other. This is the weird part, suddenly I could hear Harry's thoughts, and he, mine. We could also see what the other one saw.

Harry turned a bright red in embarrassment at this.

"When we arrived at Hogwarts, I was sorted into Gryffindor House, but the sorting hat asked where my other half was. I was shocked! What did the hat mean? Then I thought of Harry, and a suspicion grew that maybe the hat meant him. When Harry was sorted, he confirmed my suspicions.

Harry told me the hat had said we were bonded! We weren't sure what that meant, so we asked Professor Dumbledore. He told us that we Soul Bonded and the bond would magnify our magic. The bond would eventually complete itself and form a marriage bond."

The Grangers were shocked at this revelation. Mr. Granger started to say something but the Headmaster interrupted at this point.

"I realize that this is a bit of a shock, and believe me, we were just as shocked when we found out. Since they are both powerful Witch and Wizard, we believe some ancient magic has selected them for a task that is beyond our present knowledge. Their magic seems to be bound together and separating them could prove fatal. Until we learn the reason for the bonding, we must do everything in our power to protect them. Even a few weeks apart could do serious harm to them both. A permanent separation would most likely kill them."

Harry continued the narration. "We've discovered that we really care for each other. The magic of the bond is pushing us, and it's hard to resist. This is an ancient magic and no one knows how it formed or why. We managed to find a book in the restricted section of the school library about Soul Bonding. It says that until the bond is complete, we will not be able to be separated for any length of time. I know that we're much too young to even think about marriage, so you don't have to worry about that. We're just sorting our feelings about each other now."

"I hope you will accept Harry as I have. We do everything together and our classes have shown that we are the top students.

The only people that know of our bond are Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, our friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, and now you. We've sworn everyone to secrecy as this would cause an uproar in the school if anyone else knew."

Her Parents could only stare with open mouths, unable to comprehend what this meant.

Professor McGonagall took over. "Hermione and Harry are the top students in their year and are much more powerful than the rest their year. They've found good strong friendships with several others at the school and are well adjusted."

Mr. Granger finally found his voice. "Sir, surely you realize this can't be allowed to progress. Hermione's only twelve, hardly old enough to date, let alone be in a permanent relationship!"

"I'm afraid we have no choice Mr. Granger, to do otherwise would spell disaster for both of them. I urge you to accept the fact that they are magically bonded and, by the way, seem to be exceptionally happy about it."

"This is going to take some time to get used to. I'm holding you Headmaster, responsible to see nothing inappropriate happens between my daughter and this young boy. I don't want to be a grandfather just yet!"

"Dad! You can't be serious! We would never betray you like that.

"Mr. Granger," Harry interjected, "I have only the utmost respect for your daughter. I would never disrespect her. We may grow to love each other, but we both know we're too young for a family. I hope you can believe me when I say that Hermione's happiness is my first priority. I intend to protect her with my life if necessary."

"Harry, I know that I can trust you," Mrs. Granger replied. "My husband and I will try to understand the situation this puts everyone in regards to this matter. I can't say that we're too happy about this, but Hermione's happiness and safety is our first concern.

Mr. Granger looked like he might protest further, but a quick jab in the ribs by his wife silenced him. He most definitely didn't look happy.

After the group had portkeyed back to school, Mrs. Granger cornered her husband and prodded him in the chest. "Now you listen to me Dan, those two are not going to get married anytime soon, so get used to it dear. Can't you see how happy they make each other? Hermione hasn't had that look in her eyes before. She adores Harry, and it looks like Harry feels the same. A mother can always tell."

"But dear, they're so young! And the Headmaster said they would be drawn inexorably towards marriage when the bond is completed. I don't like this one bit!"

"Get used to it dear, unless you want the death of OUR DAUGHTER on your head! Not to mention Harry's as well. He's a sweet boy, Hermione could be very happy with him."

**(**Grumbles loudly). OK Jean, I give in, I certainly don't want to loose my daughter. I'd sure like to know how this happened though. (sighs).

Over the next few weeks, Hagrid refused to allow anyone to visit him. "Norbert's at a tricky stage right now. Nothin' that I can't handle tho."

They noticed several burns on Hagrid's arms.

Ron had received a nasty bite and was currently in the hospital wing. The bite had turned a nasty green, and he'd not wanted to go to Madam Pomfrey, but in the end, had to.

"You'll have to get rid of him Hagrid. If the ministry gets wind that you have a dragon, there'll be hell to pay. Besides, he's getting too big for your hut. He's already set fire to it once," Harry explained. "Ron's brother Charlie can take him to Romania where he'll be with his own kind."

Hagrid sniffed. "I know he can't stay here, but I've grown attached to him. I'll crate him up and have him ready when Charlie comes for him."

Ron had owled Charlie and Charlie said he'd be able to pick Norbert up on Saturday night after midnight, so people wouldn't notice.

At eleven thirty Harry, Hermione and Neville carried the crate with Norbert up to the Astronomy Tower. Getting everyone under the invisibility cloak was a bit tricky, but they made it unseen.

Charlie and three friends came by right at midnight and picked Norbert up, slinging the crate between them. After Norbert was out of sight they heard footsteps and Argus Filch came wheezing around the corner.

Caught! Harry had forgotten to put the invisibility cloak back on.

Hauled in front on Professor McGonagall, they were surprised to find Draco there as well.

"Draco was telling me some tall story about you three and a dragon. Well, nothing excuses being out of bed at this hour. Fifty points each will be taken from the four of you, and you'll serve detention."

"Excuse me Professor, perhaps I misheard you, you said four of us?" Draco asked.

"You heard correctly Mr. Malfoy, as you were out of bed as well," said the Professor.

They had lost Gryffindor one hundred and fifty points in one night!

The next day, the students of Gryffindor thought there must be a mistake. It looked like they had lost one hundred and fifty points overnight! They soon learned that a certain three students were responsible. Dirty looks and caustic comments followed the trio around all week. Only Ron understood what happened, but since he couldn't tell anyone, they had to suffer in silence. Even Wood and the rest of the team wouldn't talk to them. Harry offered to resign, but Wood refused to accept, saying that then they wouldn't have any seeker, since Hermione was in his bad books as well.

Only Neville escaped the torment, since he was looked on as only a bit player in the fiasco. Shamefaced, the trio kept their heads down and eyes on their books.

A week later, they were told of their detention; they were to serve it with Hagrid. Feeling a bit better, they prepared for the late evening visit to Hagrid's hut.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 10: Forbidden Forest**

Filch escorted them to Hagrid's hut after dark one evening. Filch moaned that he wished the old punishments could still be used. "I'd be hanging you up by your thumbs and whipping you lot. How I miss the screaming."

Harry and Hermione gulped and were very glad those punishments had died out.

Arriving at Hagrid's, they were met by Hagrid armed with a crossbow and followed by Fang.

"We'll be goin' into the Dark Forest tonight," he said.

"The Forest!" yelped Draco. "We're not allowed in the forest, there's Werewolves in there, and…"

"Yeh'll go where I tell yeh," said Hagrid. "Or yeh'll be sent home, which will it be?"

Sulkily Draco followed them into the forest.

Guided by Hagrid's lantern they crept into the deepening gloom. Dark shapes seemed to follow them, just out of sight. A glimpse of something large, a rustle in the underbrush kept their nerves on edge.

"There's somethin' killin the Unicorns in there. Found one last week, looked like it had been dead a few weeks. Must a bin somethin' evil, Unicorns are pretty powerful magical creatures."

Presently they came to a pool of a silvery substance. "Unicorn blood," said Hagrid. "It looks like it's hurt bad"

We'll split up and follow these two trails. Don't stray off the trail, and if yeh see anythin' shoot some red sparks into the air. Draco and Harry will follow that trail, Hermione, Neville and I'll follow the other.

Draco said, "Fine, but Fang goes with us."

"Jes' so yeh know, Fangs a right coward," said Hagrid.

Draco didn't look so brave now.

Hermione wanted to go with Harry, but Hagrid wanted to keep her close to him for safety. Hermione and Harry insisted, so Hagrid reluctantly switched Hermione and Draco. Harry and Hermione felt safer in their own company. They knew together they could do better than apart.

Following the trail, they spotted the unicorn's blood every few feet. The forest grew darker and they continued hearing strange rustlings and shifting shadows. Harry and Hermione stayed close, senses tuned to the forest. Following a faint trail, they suddenly they spotted the unicorn. It was lying on its side, and something was hunched over it and seemed to be drinking its blood. Harry's scar burst with pain when he looked at the creature. Both He and Hermione doubled up with pain. Harry could hardly see the pain was so great.

Hermione managed to grab her wand and shoot red sparks into the air, as the creature advanced on them. They tried to scramble away, but tripped on some roots. The pain increased and Harry almost passed out, when a galloping of hoofs and a large shape leapt over them and charged the creature. Suddenly turning, the creature retreated and disappeared into the dense forest. After the creature had gone, a Centaur galloped back toward them.

"Harry Potter, the forest is not safe for you," said the Centaur. "You two must leave at once."

"What was that thing you chased away," Harry asked, gasping for breath and holding his head. The pain had eased, but he felt weak and could feel that Hermione was on the verge of collapse as well.

Hermione looked quite pale, and pain plainly showed on her face.

"That was a most foul creature, for those who drink the blood of a unicorn, can survive, even if they are an inch from death; but at a cost. They will live a half life, a cursed life."

"But who was that?" Harry persisted.

"Can you think of no one that would benefit from the innocent until they can retrieve what is hidden in Hogwarts?" asked the Centaur.

"You mean that was Voldemort?" shivered Harry.

At that moment Hagrid burst into view. "Hello Firenze." He greeted. "Everything OK?"

"Greetings Hagrid, you should know better than to bring children into the forest, especially at night. Especially Harry Potter. I will leave you now; you will be safe with Hagrid." With that, Firenze trotted off.

Hagrid examined the body of the unicorn, muttering darkly about who would do such a thing to the poor creature.

"Firenze implied that Voldemort was after the unicorn's blood," Hermione said quietly. "We saw him drinking it and when he spotted us…" Hermione shuddered and couldn't continue.

"He tried to attack us, but Firenze charged him and chased him away," Harry finished, holding tightly to Hermione.

"So we think Snape's not after the stone for himself," said Harry. "He wants it for Voldemort!"

"I figured that greasy git was a Death Eater," said Ron. "He must not know how to get past Fluffy. I wonder what else is protecting the stone?"

"Well, if the professors are involved, that would suggest some specialty from each of them," Hermione thought. "Let's see, Professor Sprout… must be a magical plant. Professor McGonagall… something transfigured. Snape would have a potion. Something from Dumbledore and something from Professor Quirrell. No telling what they might be, but it'll be something very clever from the Headmaster, I bet."

"We should see Hagrid, there's something odd I just thought of," said Harry. "Isn't it odd that Hagrid got a dragon's egg, when he'd always wanted a dragon? Something's not right there."

They walk to Hagrid's place and found him outside carving a flute.

"Hagrid," Harry started, "Where did you get that dragon egg?

"Won it in a card game. Why?"

"What did the person look like that you won it from?"

"Dunno, he kept his hood on all the time, his face was in shadow. Seemed glad to get rid of the egg, now I think about it."

Harry persisted. "Did he say anything about the egg?"

"He seemed concerned I wouldn't know how to take care of a dragon, but I says, after Fluffy, a dragon would be no trouble."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Yeh, I mean how many three headed dogs are there, but I tol' him, just play him a bit of music and he goes right to sleep." After revealing this bit of crucial information, Hagrid looked shocked. "Oh, dear, you don't suppose…? Listen, you ferget I said that! Hey, where are yeh all goin'?"

"Gotta go Hagrid," replied Harry. "Hurry, we've got to see Dumbledore!"

Running back to the castle, they found Professor McGonagall.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore; immediately!" exclaimed Harry.

"I'm sorry, the Headmaster was called away, what's this about," asked McGonagall.

"We think that someone is trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone, Professor," stated Hermione.

"The Philosophers Stone? How do you four know about that? Never mind, the stone is quite safe. Go back to your dormitory. The Headmaster will be back tomorrow," McGonagall said crossly.

"Now what do we do," asked Neville. "It'll probably be gone by tomorrow."

"We'll go down the trapdoor tonight. It could be dangerous, you don't have to come you know," said Harry.

"We won't let you go alone Harry!" said Ron, Hermione and Neville, together.

"Fine, we'll sneak out under the invisibility cloak after everyone's gone to bed."

_Don't forget Hagrid's flute_, Hermione reminded Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Trapdoor

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 11: Trapdoor**

Leaving their common room, the four students quietly made their way to the third floor where Fluffy was. Quietly slipping inside the room, they noticed that Fluffy was asleep. However a squeak in the floor, and Fluffy snorted and six eyes popped open.

Harry quickly brought the flute to his mouth and blew a few notes. Fluffy settled down again. With Harry playing the flute, the rest of them moved Fluffy's huge paws from the trapdoor.

Ron heaved up on the trapdoor, looking down into darkness.

_Get them through the trapdoor Hermione; I'll be last, _thought Harry.

Hermione relayed Harry's instructions to the other two, jumping through just before Harry.

Harry landed in something soft. Casting a Lumos spell with his wand, he saw that they had landed on a massive plant. The plant had already begun to ensnare them, wrapping tendrils around their legs and creeping up their bodies. Already Ron was engulfed and couldn't speak. The rest were similarly bound, the plant trying to strangle them.

_Think Hermione, we must find a way to stop the plant,_ Harry thought.

Neville figured it out first. "It's Devils Snare," he said. "It reacts to strong light. We need to start a fire; our wand light won't be enough."

Harry and Hermione knew differently. _Hold my hand Harry,_ Hermione thought to him,_ our combined power should provide a strong enough light._

Reaching across to Hermione, Harry grabbed her hand and at the same time they both shouted 'LUMOS' and pointed their wands. A blinding light filled the cave and the plant let go, shrinking back into a corner.

Regaining their feet, they all raced out through a door.

"Whew, that was close," said Ron. "Thank Merlin, Neville pays attention in Herbology"

Entering the next cave, they stared in awe as a thousand fluttering objects filled the air around them. Ron quickly ran across the room to the next door, but the door was locked and wouldn't yield to the Alohomora spell.

"Well, it was worth a try," said Ron.

"I think we have to open it with a key. Those flying things look like winged keys," Hermione said. "What kind of key, though, there must be a thousand flying keys here!"

"Look for an old antique one," Ron observed, checking the lock.

"I see it," said Harry, "but how to catch it?"

"That's how," Hermione said, pointing to a bunch of brooms in the corner.

They each grabbed a broom and the chase was on. Up and around they raced until Harry finally trapped it. Dismounting, he ran to the door and unlocked it.

Carefully they stepped through the door and gasped! A large troll lay motionless on the floor.

"I-Is it dead?" asked Neville, shakily.

"Stunned, I reckon," said Ron. "Let's get through here before it wakes up."

As they entered the next chamber, a strange sight met their eyes. A gigantic chess set blocked their way. They quickly figured they would have to play across the board and win to gain access to the door beyond.

Since Ron was the chess expert, he took command. These were giant wizard chess pieces that responded to commands. Harry replaced a black castle, Hermione took the place of a Black Bishop, Neville stood for the Black King and Ron mounted a Black Knight.

"White moves first and then we play!" proclaimed Ron.

The tension mounted as play progressed. Many of the black pieces were destroyed by white, but Ron was making good progress, noticing almost at the last minute when Harry or Hermione were about to be attacked. Moving around the board, Ron ruthlessly advanced until he put the White King in check.

Harry immediately noticed the problem: Ron would be taken! "No!" he yelled, but Ron had foreseen this.

"I have to be taken Harry, then you can checkmate the King."

"No, Ron!" said Hermione and Neville together.

"Do you want to win or not!" yelled Ron.

The White Queen advanced and struck Ron's Black Knight, throwing him to the ground.

Hermione and Neville started to run toward Ron, but Harry called, "Stop! We're still playing."

They froze as Harry advanced and checkmated the White King. The game over, they all ran to Ron, who was unconscious.

"He's just stunned, he'll be alright," Hermione said. "Neville, you take care of Ron, Harry and I have to go on."

The next chamber contained a table with bottles on it. As soon as Harry and Hermione entered, black fire sprang up behind them, also blocking the next door.

Hermione walked to the table and read a note. It was a puzzle and each bottle contained a colored liquid.

Choosing the correct bottle would allow them to pass through or go back.

Carefully reading the puzzle, Hermione figured out which bottles were poison, which ones were plain wine, and which ones would advance them or allow them to go back.

_You're sure about this love?_ asked Harry.

_Yes, it's a simple game of logic. Many wizards would be stopped, since wands and magic would be useless here._

_We have to drink this?_ he asked.

_Yes Harry, it's the only way through, and I'm going with you!_

_It could be very dangerous Hermione! We don't know what the next test will be; I couldn't bear it if you were hurt!_

_I'm going Harry! _she reiterated. _We're in this together, remember 'If one dies, the other will not last long.'_

_Alright, wands out!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Man with Two Faces

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 12: The Man with Two Faces**

They entered a final chamber, only to find a person looking into a mirror_. _

_The Mirror of Erised, _breathed Hermione.

Harry however was looking at the wizard in front of him with a shock.

"Professor Quirrell!" he exclaimed. "We thought it would be Professor Snape!"

"Yes, Potter, Snape does seem the type. You've meddled for the last time. I knew you were trouble from the first time I saw you. I see you've brought your girlfriend with you. I would have thought my troll would have finished you, and then at the Quidditch match, I almost killed you and would have if Snape hadn't interfered with his counter curse. I lost eye contact when his robes caught fire and he fell on me."

"So Snape was trying to save me?"

"Very good Potter, now let me see… I see the stone in the mirror, but how do I get it?"

"Use the boy." said a hissing voice.

Harry's scar burst with searing pain. Hermione gasped, as the pain affected her too.

"Come here Potter!" commanded Quirrell, gesturing.

Harry was forced to approach the mirror. Looking in the mirror, he saw himself holding the stone. Then he saw himself putting the stone in his pocket. He felt a weight suddenly appear in his pocket and almost screamed.

_I've got the stone in my pocket Hermione! See if you can distract him or hex him!_

"What do you see, Potter?" demanded Quirrell.

"I see myself winning the Quidditch Cup, the Headmaster is congratulating me," Harry lied.

Meanwhile Hermione was slowly edging her wand up.

Quirrell noticed and shouted "Expelliarmus"!

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand. He did the same to Harry.

"He lies," said the hissing voice, "let me."

"But master, you are still too weak…" said Quirrell.

"I am strong enough for this!"

Unwrapping his turban and turning around, Harry and Hermione saw a grotesque face staring out of the back of Quirrell's head. The face had slit like nostrils, a flattened face and red eyes.

Resisting the urge to vomit, Harry checked Hermione. Her face was white with terror.

"Potter, we meet again!" said the face.

"V-Voldemort!" stuttered Harry.

"Give me the stone Potter, I know you have it!"

"Never!" shouted Harry

"Grab him!" shouted the face, and Quirrell lunged at Harry.

Grabbing Harry by his throat, Quirrell suddenly screamed. "Master, I cannot hold him."

Harry saw Quirrell's hands blister. The pain in his scar threatened to overwhelm him.

Hermione screamed and charged Quirrell, who was backing away.

Before Hermione could reach him, Harry joined hands with Hermione and pushed Quirrell in the face, hoping to blind him.

Quirrell screamed again. "What is this magic?" Then he collapsed.

Exhausted, Harry collapsed unconscious as well.

A puff of a smoke like a face roared at him and then vanished.

Shaking, Hermione gathered Harry in her arms and held on. Her head hurt badly, but she managed to lift Harry and drag him out of the chamber.

Just as she reached the door, Professor Dumbledore appeared, and seeing the situation, quickly brought the two teens to the Hospital wing.

Harry remained unconscious. Hermione was inconsolable, staying with Harry until Madam Pomfrey gave her a sleeping draught and lay her down on a bed beside Harry.

By the middle of the week, Harry had recovered enough that Hermione was able to talk to him.

_Harry, I was so scared! I thought I'd lost you!_

_I'm fine 'Mione, _he assured her. _I was worried that Voldemort would get you! _

_Our connection saved us. We were able to kill Quirrell. I think the Headmaster came just in time. I don't think I could have dragged you much further._

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey ushered in Professor Dumbledore, followed by Ron and Neville.

"Ah, Harry. I see you are finally awake," greeted the Headmaster. "You gave us quite a scare. We had no idea that Quirrell had been possessed by Voldemort. That was a very brave thing you four did, and I shall be awarding points to Gryffindor for your actions. Of course, you broke several school rules, but under the circumstances, I think we'll ignore that.

Ron and Neville, stood quietly by, beaming at Harry and Hermione.

"But what happened to Quirrell, Professor?" Harry asked.

"He could not stand to be touched by someone like you; a protection your mother gave you saved you. Hermione strengthened it by holding your hand. It was love, Harry. Voldemort cannot understand love and so disregards the power it gives. Your love for Hermione and your mothers' love for you burned his soul. He could not survive such an encounter."

"So Voldemort is gone forever?" Harry asked.

"Alas, I'm afraid there are ways that he may return. We can only hope to be on guard if he strikes again."

Dumbledore then left, leaving the four alone. Madam Pomfrey allowed them to visit Harry for ten more minutes. "He needs to rest!"

"Harry," said Hermione, "Wood has asked me to replace you as Seeker in the final match against Ravenclaw. Do you mind? Madam Pomfrey says you are to stay in bed for a couple of more days."

"That's great Hermione! I still feel weak. You're good enough to beat them."

"Thanks Harry, I'll bring home the cup for you."

Ron and Neville stayed to talk and Ron told him how Neville had helped him until Dumbledore arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: End of Term

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 13: End of Term.**

As Harry, Ron and Neville watched from the stands, Gryffindor took to the pitch. Proudly flying her Nimbus, Hermione waved to Harry. She looked great, Harry thought, so confident.

He'd been able to talk Madam Pomfrey into letting him watch the match. "Don't get too excited Mr. Potter, you still haven't regained your full strength yet," she warned.

_Go get 'em 'Mione, _he thought to her.

_I'm on it Potter_.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and tossed the Quaffle in the air.

Lee Jordan was narrating again: "The Quaffle is up, and it's grabbed by Spinnet of Gryffindor. Passes to Johnson. Bell races to the goal and Johnson passes to her. Katie scores!

Meanwhile, Hermione was high above the pitch, searching for the Snitch. The Ravenclaw Seeker tried to fake Hermione out by racing down the pitch, but she wasn't fooled. The score seesawed back and forth, with neither team gaining a clear advantage.

Suddenly Harry spotted the Snitch, idling beside one of the Ravenclaw Beaters.

_Hermione, I just spotted the Snitch, it's beside the Ravenclaw Beater to your left, _reported Harry.

_I see it. I'll try to sneak up on it._

Slowly working her way over to the beater, she suddenly accelerated and snatched the Snitch from behind the ear of the startled Ravenclaw.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game ended with the score one hundred and ninety to forty.

The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheering. Even the Hufflepuffs cheered, glad to see Slytherin beaten for the cup.

Harry raced down to the pitch and joined in the group hug. Grabbing Hermione, he gave her a victory hug and kiss. She blushed bright pink and kissed him back.

_We make a great team Potter, thanks for the well spotted tip, _she laughed_._

_You did a fantastic job of flying 'Mione, the Beater just about fell off his broom when you charged in like that!_

Harry needed to see Dumbledore. He couldn't bear the thought of spending the summer with the Dursley's and without Hermione. Catching the Headmaster at lunch one day, he approached him and asked to see him privately.

"Of course Harry, I'll see you in my office in an hour."

An hour later, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Headmaster's office. Harry had told Hermione about the meeting and she insisted on going with him.

Entering the office, the pair were bade to be seated.

"Now Harry, what can I do to help?"

"Sir, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to return to my relatives place this summer. Can I stay someplace else? They treat me horribly."

Hermione spoke up, "Harry can stay with me at my parents place, sir."

"I'm sorry Harry, there are blood wards at your relatives place that will protect you. Since we believe that Voldemort may return, you must stay there to replenish the wards. You will be allowed to leave once the wards are replenished, but that won't be until after your birthday each year. When you are of age, the wards will automatically expire and you won't have to stay there anymore. I hate to have to subject you to your Aunt and Uncle, but your Aunt Petunia is your only living relative. Staying with Hermione would only put both of you in danger."

"But I can visit Harry, can't I?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly my dear, but you must be careful. In fact, I would suggest you visit as often as possible since the bond is still forming."

Sighing in resignation, they bade goodbye to the Headmaster.

"Well, it was worth a try. I'm sure my parents will let me visit," Hermione said dejectedly.

End of term exams came and went. Harry and Hermione tied for top marks, with Neville and Ron a close second and third.

Relaxing after packing for the trip home, Hermione thought, _Harry, how are we going to see each other over the summer?_

_I have to go back to the Dursleys, but maybe we can work something out. I know the Dursleys barely put up with me, but I couldn't stand being separated from you for the whole summer._

Ron poked his head in at that moment. "Mum says to invite you two over to the Burrow for the summer, can you make it."

"Sorry Ron, Dumbledore says I have to return to the Dursleys until after my birthday.

"I'll be staying home, Ron," Hermione sighed. "If Harry can't come, then there's no point in me coming over until we can both come."

"If you two can make it, I'll get Dad to pick you up," Ron replied. "He's got this muggle car he's enchanted to fly."

"I should tell you Ron, muggles aren't used to seeing flying cars."

"He's installed an invisibility booster, so it should be alright," Ron remarked.

"Minerva," said the Headmaster, "I think we can treat our two bonded students to a bit of relaxation this summer. I'll go to the Dursleys and have a talk with Petunia. There's no reason Harry should have to suffer while he's there. In any case, he'll have to stay a minimum of two weeks, in order to recharge the Blood Protection Wards.

"I agree Albus, maybe you can make it more comfortable there as well. I'll tell Harry. Hermione may as well be able to visit him. Can you connect her parent's place to the Floo network?"

"Good idea Minerva, yes, that should help settle him down. We still don't have any idea how or why the bonding took place, but I suspect something in Hogwarts is involved. I'll keep looking, but it's a big place. I haven't even discovered all its secrets after all these years.

_Hermione! Dumbledore just told me that I only have to stay at the Dursleys for two weeks! We can go to The Burrow after all. I'd love to meet your parents as well._

_Oh Harry! That's wonderful. I'll talk to mum and dad when we arrive at King's Cross._

Holding hands on the way to the train, they thought of all that had happened that year. That eventful meeting on the train, new friends Ron and Neville, Quidditch, flying, Norbert the dragon, the Philosopher's Stone, Voldemort and most importantly finding out they were wizard and witch, Soul Bound to each other, mates for life.

Many questions would haunt them, but together they could face them.

Arrival at King's Cross was a mad house, people everywhere. Hermione spotted her parents first and dragged Harry over to see them.

"Mum, Dad, you've met Harry."

"We're glad to meet you again Harry," Mrs. Granger said. "Hermione's told us so much more about you. We were quite worried at first, but after talking to your Headmaster again, we feel a bit better. But Harry, remember, we don't want to become grandparents too soon!"

Harry and Hermione flinched at this, but Harry answered. "Don't worry Mrs. Granger, we love each other very much, but we won't be taking foolish chances."

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet and nodded.

Mr. Granger then said. "Our little girl seems to have picked very well Harry. You're both so young, but Mr. Dumbledore explained that in the wizarding world, people mature earlier. Jean and I married right after college, so I hope you'll wait a decent amount of time."

Hermione asked, "Mum, Dad, may I invite Harry to stay with us for a few days at the end of the holidays?"

"Certainly dear, you've told us all about him, and after our talk earlier, I think he's a fine boy," her mother replied. Your father still has some reservations, but I think we can work something out.

"Harry, I don't want you to think that you aren't welcome. All fathers tend to be protective towards their daughters. I can see you are a fine young lad.

Harry blushed and thanked her parents. He waved goodbye, pecking Hermione on the cheek. Spotting Uncle Vernon waiting, he sadly made his way over to him.

"Come on boy, I don't have all day!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Trudging back to the car, he wished he could stay with Hermione instead.

**End Part 1.**


End file.
